


Урок истории

by Joringhel



Category: Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joringhel/pseuds/Joringhel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хоулетт&Крид известны в узких кругах как лучшие наемники Америки, ни разу не провалившие задание. Неудивительно, что именно их выбирает заказчик, пожелавший остаться неизвестным. Их цель — некто профессор Ксавье, основатель «Школы для Одаренных Детей» в Уэстчестере, штат Нью-Йорк.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Урок истории

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Ярк.

I.

— Просыпайся, Джейми! — рявкнул Виктор, вваливаясь в трейлер. От него несло кровью, дичью и морозом. Холодный ветер ворвался за ним в распахнутые двери.  
— Да пошел ты... — неразборчиво пробормотал Логан, заворачиваясь в одеяло. В этом весь Виктор — эгоистичный, меряющий по себе весь окружающий мир и собственного брата. Сначала не дает спать полночи, выматывая так, что регенерация едва справляется, а потом вскакивает ни свет ни заря, убегает охотиться и думает, что все должны бежать вместе с ним. Да весь мир зимой впадает в спячку!  
— Дже-е-ейми... — Виктор склонился над клубком из одеял и нащупал плечо, которое тут же потряс. — Просыпайся!  
— Не буду. Я в спячке. Я животное. Рррр! — из-под одеял вылетели костяные когти и вспороли Виктору руку.  
Виктор отпрыгнул, поморщился и сел на пятки, зализывая быстро затягивающиеся раны.  
— Детка, ты сука. Сколько раз просил, оставь игры с кровью для ночных забав...  
— Виктор, я хочу спать! — рявкнул Логан, высунув голову из теплого кокона, — И если ты не дашь мне выспаться, я не знаю, что я с тобой сделаю!  
— Что, что ты сделаешь? — Виктор снова предпринял попытку залезть под одеяло, на этот раз в стремлении дотянуться до пятки брата. Пятки были безопасны, на пятках не было когтей. — Отлучишь меня от тела? Оставишь без ужина? Посмотришь очень сердито и очень строго своими очаровательными глазами?  
— Виктор! — Логан взревел, выпутался из одеял и бросился на брата. Виктор подмял его под себя, опрокинул на импровизированную кровать и тихонько подул на лицо.  
— Тссс... Не нервничай, Джейми, тебе вредно. Ты от этого злым становишься, а злым ты мне не нужен, я добреньких люблю...  
— Если любишь добреньких, так дай доспать до этого состояния! — прорычал Логан, вырываясь, — Бесишь!  
— А вот и не дам. А вот и что сделаешь?  
— Врежу тебе так, что ничего уже не регенерирует.  
— Неправда твоя, Джейми. Регенерирует. И ты это знаешь. Только зря растранжиришь силы, а они тебе понадобятся, ой как понадобятся! Прямо сегодня и пригодятся...  
— В каком смысле? — Логан прекратил вырываться и внимательно вгляделся в лицо брата. Виктор растянул губы в довольной усмешке.  
— Понял теперь? У нас есть работа!  
— Когда ты успел? Виктор, мать твою... Шесть утра! — Логан вывернулся, наконец, из захвата и принялся одеваться. — Ты нашел в лесу телефон, или что?  
— Почти, — почти невинно улыбнулся Виктор. Логан бросал на него испепеляющие взгляды. — Я с утра вышел побегать и на охоту. Кролика будешь? По глазами вижу, что будешь. Пожарь. Так вот, вышел я, значит, лежу в сугробе, выслеживаю кролика... Эээй, а освежевать ты его не хочешь? Тьфу ты, Джейми, ведь есть же нож... Ну да хрен с тобой, жалко, что они у тебя не железные, да? Так вот, лежу я в сугробе... Так, дай сюда горелку, каждый раз одно и то же, все надо делать самому... Кролика выслеживаю, значит. Поймал кролика. Второго кролика тоже поймал. Убил, понимаешь, кроличью семью и все в дом несу — свою семью кормить. А моя семья спит и ножкой дергает во сне. Думал даже не будить пока... Заметь, я правда об этом думал, а ты драться лезешь... Ну вот подумал я, и тут из-за дерева выходит кто-то темный и бледный. И говорит — не вслух, а знаешь, прямо в голову мне: «Ты Крид?» Ну, я киваю, говорю, «Хоулетт &Крид», это мы. «Наемники? — говорит. — «Мне вас рекомендовали». Кто, спрашиваю? «Не имеет значения». А вы кто, спрашиваю, ну реально интересно уже! «Так же не имеет значения. Плачу пятьдесят тысяч долларов, десять авансом. Срок — три дня.» Ну, думаю, фарт нам с тобой, братишка, а кого валить-то? «Вот документы. В них все данные. Документы уничтожить. Через три дня я найду вас сам. И вы получите оставшиеся деньги». И дипломат мне в руки пихает. Вот этот дипломат, можешь сам посмотреть все. Я открыл, смотрю, а там реально десять кусков лежит и пара листочков. Цель — Чарльз Френсис Ксавье, какой-то профессор. Обитает в месте с гордым названием «Школа для Одаренных Детей» в Уэстчестере. Судя по всему, там верховодит. Мутант, телепат. Но безобидный. Легко, думаю. Вот... Решил уточнить, голову от дипломата поднял, а вокруг нет никого. То есть пока я в дипломат смотрел, он исчез на хрен...  
— Виктор... — тихо окликнул его очень задумчивый Логан, — А пах он как?  
— А никак. Никак он, братишка, не пах. Точно его там и не было. 

II.

— Ну почему именно ты? — ныл Виктор, откинув в сторону шторку примерочной кабины. Они больше трех часов таскались по магазинам, растрачивая аванс, и Виктора это порядком успело подзадолбать. — Почему как кого-то тюкнуть сзади — так Виктор, а как интересное, ответственное, продуманное задание — так обязательно Джейми?  
— Потому что Джейми, в отличие от некоторых, неуязвим для телепатии, — отрезал Логан и повернулся лицом к брату. — Какой галстук лучше, синий или серый?  
— Да хоть розовый в цветочек, — отмахнулся Виктор.  
— Розовый в цветочек — не солидно! — максимально нудным голосом ответил Логан и все-таки отложил серый. — Учитель истории не может позволить себе выглядеть несолидно, когда собирается устраиваться на работу в такое место, как «Школа для Одаренных Детей» профессора Ксавье!  
— Ты все лекции собираешься вести в таком тоне? — Виктор сложил руки на груди и скептически поднял бровь. — Детишки-мутанты сбегут от тебя в ужасе. И заодно с континента — представляю, что ты им наговоришь про его историю.  
— Кому, как не мне, говорить об истории!  
— Ой, вот только не надо, историк стукнутый! Ты не помнишь половины событий Первой Мировой, а собираешься рассказывать о первых канализаторах...  
— Колонизаторах, Виктор! — Логан оттолкнул брата и задернул шторку. Виктор немедленно сел на пол, выпустил когти и начал скрести пол.  
— Дже-е-ейми. Джейми. Дже-е-еймс. Пусти. Я хочу посмотреть на тебя голышом!  
— Типа никогда не видел, ага? Свали в туман, Виктор, не пугай работников магазина, мы в приличном месте, — судя по звукам, Логан в примерочной кабинке прыгал на одной ноге, снимая штаны.  
— Вот тебя тянет в приличные места! — справедливо возмутился Виктор. — То же самое могли купить в каком-нибудь секонде.  
— В секонде было бы старье.  
— Тебе просто нравятся красивые шмотки. Ты как девчонка. Оделся уже? Выйди и покажись.  
Логан вышел к большому зеркалу. Темно-синий костюм-двойка сидел на нем как влитой. Синий галстук в тонкую белую полоску, бледно-голубая рубашка, небольшой изящный зажим... Разве что ботинки Логан оставил свои — армейские, тяжелые, слишком любимые для того, чтобы менять их на что-нибудь элегантное.  
Виктор окинул брата оценивающим взглядом.  
— А знаешь... Неплохо. Берем. Поехали, найдем тебе часы поприличнее, и вперед.  
Логан кивнул и вернулся в примерочную.

— Между прочим, — бурчал Виктор несколькими часами позже, когда они уже выехали на взятом в аренду «Мустанге» за пределы Нью-Йорка, — это несправедливо. Я тоже отлично работаю под прикрытием! Мне тоже, может, нравится переодеваться. Но нет. Любой телепат прочитает меня как открытую книгу, как любого на этой земле, но Джейми — Джейми особенный! Джейми не берут никакие пси-хо-ки-не-ти-че-ски-е воздействия! Джейми — одарен, Джейми — талант!  
— Виктор, заткнись, — сквозь зубы процедил Логан, не отрывая взгляд от дороги. — Стукну!  
— Только обещаешь! — беззаботно отмахнулся Виктор. — А все равно несправедливо же. Мы с тобой — дети одного отца. Мутация у нас с тобой практически одинаковая. Но когти достались обоим, регенерация — обоим, а вот защита от мудаков только у тебя. Ну вот как так?  
— Я просто более совершенное творение матушки-природы, — усмехнулся Логан, — сначала она создала тебя, посмотрела и решила, что первая версия не удалась. А тут я подвернулся. Вот тут-то, подумала матушка-природа, я и оторвусь...  
— И что? — с неподдельным сочувствием переспросил Виктор. — Оторвалась?  
— Точно стукну! — Логан наконец расхохотался и вывернул руль, выезжая на скрытую густыми соснами дорогу.  
— Эй, детка... — Виктор вдруг заволновался, — а ты точно туда едешь?  
— Точно-точно, вот же карта.  
— Я просто ни хрена не вижу в этом тумане. Там вообще дорога есть?  
— Есть... — Логан притормозил и повернулся к брату. — Эй, правда не видишь?  
— Правда. А что?  
— А то, что нет никакого тумана, и дорога вот она...  
— Ясно, — Виктор скривился и сплюнул в окно. — Это все телепатические штучки! Помяни мое слово. Типа, чтобы никто не нашел.  
— Зачем тогда у этой Школы такая репутация, мол, мы помогаем всем, если ее никто не может найти?  
— Да телепат, наверное, шибко хитрый, — Виктор вытащил из бардачка коробку сигар, протянул одну Логану и взял себе другую. Помолчал, закуривая. — Ты, кстати, в курсе, что там курить нельзя будет? Школа же.  
— Отвали, — Логан насупился, затягиваясь. — Так что ты говорил про телепата?  
— Ну, что хитрый он. Наверное, он находит себе мутантов в школу как-то сам, через свои каналы. Может, как раз телепатию и использует. Чтобы к нему кто попало не рвался, а только, так сказать, избранные.  
— Но... — во взгляде Логан мелькнула растерянность. — Это же... нечестно.  
— Честность — не главное достоинство телепатов. Поэтому я не люблю на них работать. Но пятьдесят кусков есть пятьдесят кусков. Так что езжай давай. И повтори мне свою легенду.  
— Я прекрасно помню свою легенду!  
— А ты повтори, — вредным голосом сказал Виктор, выпуская кольца дыма. — Это мне ночевать в машинке посреди леса, а не тебе. Буду умирать от скуки и воскресать обратно. Так что повесели старичка, повтори легенду.  
— Нашелся старичок, тоже мне, — Логан покосился на брата и начал говорить тоном послушного мальчика-отличника. — Меня зовут Джеймс Хоулетт, мне сорок лет, я выпускник Гарварда, история — страсть всей моей жизни. Я хотел стать профессором и даже писать диссертацию, но потом случились события, навсегда изменившие все. После этого я решил посвятить себя тому, чтобы учить детей. Когда узнал, что мутант? На последнем курсе. Несчастный случай, который должен был меня убить, обнаружил способности к регенерации. Потом я узнал, что не один такой. Визитка Школы Профессора Ксавье для Одаренных Детей попала мне в руки случайно, от старого приятеля. Он сказал — тебе может пригодиться, здесь нуждаются в грамотных учителях. Я позвонил и приехал.  
— Ты документы все взял?  
— Все-все. Все в порядке, я их даже обнюхал. Фальшивка высшего класса, не подкопаешься. А в голову ко мне он не залезет.  
— Хорошо бы...  
— Виктор. Не паникуй.  
Виктор откинулся на спинку сидения и задумчиво выпустил дым из ноздрей.  
— Я не паникую, детка. Я переживаю. Не хочется мне тебя одного отпускать.  
Лога,н, притормозив, съехал на обочину и взял брата за затылок. Дернул на себя, грубо прикусил за губу, вылизал тщательно выступившую кровь и посмотрел в глаза:  
— Никогда. Не. Сомневайся. Во. Мне. Ты понял?  
— Я не сомневаюсь, Джейми, — Виктор поймал Логана в поцелуй, перехватывая инициативу, — просто нервничаю.  
— Тебе вредно нервничать, — Логан отстранился, мотнул головой и вдавил педаль газа в пол, резко взяв с места. — Выше нос, Виктор. Еще пара минут — и мы ее увидим, эту таинственную Школу, скрытую в лесах Уэстчестера!  
Но Виктор школу так и не увидел. Для него все вокруг заволокло густым и белым туманом. 

III.

— Входите, — раздалось из кабинета профессора Ксавье в ответ на робкий стук в дверь. Логан решил, что мистер Хоулетт будет не очень уверенным в себе человеком, в меру добродушным и в меру затюканным обществом. Так всем будет проще.  
— Здравствуйте. Профессор Ксавье? Я Джеймс Хоулетт, я вам звонил по поводу вакансии учителя в школе, — Логан зашел в кабинет, по привычке бросив цепкий взгляд по сторонам.  
Кабинет как кабинет, оборудован по последнему слову техники, всякая офисная хрень, даже компьютер стоит. Широкие окна, повсюду кипы документов и книги, пахнет бумагой. Стол огромный, сразу видно — антиквариат жуткий, красное дерево, пародия на викторианский стиль... Если вообще не оригинал.  
Сидящий за столом молодой человек поднял голову и теплой улыбкой приветствовал Логана. Логан принюхался: хороший одеколон, дорогая ткань светло-серого костюма, немного геля для укладки — в профессоре все было идеально. От его радушного тона Логан внутренне напрягся. Слишком все начиналось... гладко. Надо быть настороже и помнить, что имеешь дело с телепатом. На что он способен, какие фокусы у него в запасе припасены? Мало ли кто производит при встрече хорошее впечатление? Логан вот тоже был занят именно этим — производил впечатление.  
— Я ждал вас, — профессор Ксавье даже не сделал попытки встать из-за стола и пожать руку визитеру, но его ярко-голубые глаза лучились радостью. — Признаться, ваш звонок был несколько... неожиданным. Но мне приятно знать, что о моей школе узнает все больше людей. Проблем у нас все равно не прибавится, все бюрократические колючки, которые только могли в нас вцепиться, уже сделали это, а шанс спасти какое-нибудь юное дарование только увеличивается. И вы, конечно, уже в курсе, что у нас ужасная нехватка в учителях?  
— Почему? — неожиданно для себя спросил Логан, который совсем не намеревался поддерживать светскую беседу, но перед обаянием молодого профессора устоять оказалось невозможным. — Неужели мутанты в основном школьники?...  
— Нет, что вы, — Ксавье засмеялся, обнажив белые ровные зубы. — Более того, некоторые из учеников школы давно уже вышли из подросткового возраста, но они так же, наравне с детьми учатся справляться с собственным даром. Мутация ведь проявляется у всех по-разному. Вы ведь тоже не из ранних?  
— Я? О, да, — спохватился Логан, вспомнив легенду. — Но регенерация — удобная вещь, к ней быстро привыкаешь, и при этом нет необходимости прятаться от людей или что-то в этом духе. Но я подумал, что мне... Что я буду нужнее здесь.  
— Вы правильно подумали, — мягко ответил Ксавье, и на мгновение в его светлых глазах мелькнула тень замешательства. — Вьетнам... сильно ударил по школе. Многие ушли, и немногие вернулись обратно. К сожалению, нам пришлось восстанавливаться буквально из праха. Собирать по кускам школу, репутацию, людей, которые готовы были бы пойти на это. Это ведь еще и очень опасно....  
— Да, регенерация мне пригодится, — отшутился Логан, в это время пытавшийся понять, что за сигналы ему посылает его чуткий нос. что-то в человеке было не так, что-то, что шло вразрез с его могуществом, самообладанием и внешним шиком. что-то, что выбивалось из критерия «идеально», но Логан не мог понять, что, и это его злило. Он терпеть не мог не понимать.  
— Вот именно, — серьезно заметил Ксавье, глядя ему в лицо. У него был очень прямой взгляд, прозрачный и честный. Серьезный и веселый одновременно. — Можно мне взглянуть на ваши документы, мистер Хоулетт?  
— Конечно, — Логан с готовностью протянул ему приготовленную папку. Все подделки были изготовлены профессионалами самого высокого класса — с любителями и халтурщиками Виктор отказывался сотрудничать наотрез. Более того, вздумай профессор Ксавье проверить подлинность его диплома и связаться в Гарвардом — там ему, несомненно, подтвердят подлинность личности Джеймса Хоулетта. В отношении своих личин Логан всецело доверялся Виктору, и Виктор еще ни разу не подвел.  
Профессор внимательно изучил бумаги, улыбнулся и вернул папку Логану.  
— Это замечательно, что вы преподаете историю. У наших учеников — почти у каждого! — есть пробелы в образовании. А по мне, так не знать досконально историю собственной страны — форменное преступление. Я — патриот. А вы?  
— Я канадец, — буркнул Логан, не впечатленный его пылкой речью.  
— Канада — часть Америки! — наставительно заявил профессор, поднимая бровь. — Впрочем, оставим эту тему. Итак, когда вы готовы приступить к занятиям?  
— Могу с сегодняшнего дня. Правда, я оставил сумку в машине. Мне надо будет за ней спуститься.  
— Конечно. Машину вы можете оставить в гараже.  
— Благодарю, но мой друг отгонит ее назад. Он взял ее у меня попользоваться на время, пока я тут.  
— Хорошо, — Ксавье остановил на нем задумчивый взгляд. — Конечно, идите и возвращайтесь с вещами. Вам приготовят комнату. Учителя живут в западном крыле дома, спальни учеников — в восточном, под учебные классы отданы южное и северное крылья, центральная часть дома — административные помещения и места для отдыха. Думаю, вам помогут и проведут экскурсию по дому.  
— Был бы признателен, — кивнул Логан и поднялся на ноги. Надо было предупредить Виктора, чтобы ждал его вечерами поближе к западному крылу.  
— Рад знакомству, мистер Хоулетт, — профессор на мгновение прикрыл глаза.  
— Взаимно, мистер Ксавье...  
Дверь распахнулась с таким шумом, что Логану показалось, что она слетела с петель.  
— Чарли! Чарли-и-и! — взвыл лохматый парень лет шестнадцати, в растянутой футболке «Пинк Флойд», вроде бы стоящий на пороге, но создающий впечатление постоянного мельтешения перед глазами. Логан принюхался. От пацана несло суетой и беспокойством.  
— Пьетро? — Ксавье только голову повернул в сторону шумного элемента.— Что-то стряслось?  
— Стряслось! Эд упал с лестницы и кажется, что-то себе сломал... Мы с ним... в общем, в догонялки играли, и он споткнулся. Я нигде не могу найти Хэнка! Чарли, пошли, поторопись, ему очень больно!  
— Ненормальные вы мои, — с какой-то грустной нежностью вздохнул профессор, приложил два пальца к виску и сощурил веки на мгновение. — Хэнк сейчас придет. Извините, мистер Хоулетт, такие вещи происходят на каждом шагу. Вам придется привыкнуть. Я должен вас покинуть, там ждут моей помощи, — перехватив вопросительный взгляд Логана, он вдруг лукаво улыбнулся. — Телепатия — это еще и сильный антибиотик. Вы не знали?  
— Чарли-и-и-и-и! — прогудел пацан от двери и умчался куда-то прочь по коридору.  
Профессор Ксавье вздохнул и толкнул колеса инвалидной коляски, выезжая из-за стола в коридор. У Логана в голове что-то щелкнуло, и разрозненные детали собрались в единый узор. Странный запах. Необычное внутреннее устройство особняка. Пандусы, на которые он поначалу не обратил внимания.  
Могущественный телепат, телекинетик, опасный враг для многих, в том числе и членов Братства Мутантов, перешедший дорожку многим влиятельным особам из государственной верхушки, миллионер, меценат, профессор с дипломом Оксфорда, Чарльз Френсис Ксавье оказался инвалидом-колясочником.  
И этого не было в его досье.  
Логан покинул школу в глубокой задумчивости. Что-то пошло не так, с самого начала. Об этом кричало его звериное чутье, его интуиция, но что именно было не так — он пока не мог понять.

IV.

Логан перегнал машину поближе к западной стороне доба и достал из багажника сумку.  
— Из леса нос не высовывай, — рыкнул он.  
— А как же общение с любимым братиком? — нахмурился Виктор.  
— Об этом не волнуйся. В ночи выберусь из школы, перелезу через забор и покричу совой.  
— Кем-кем ты покричишь?!  
— Совой. Поухаю.  
— Братик, у тебя все в порядке? — заботливо спросил Виктор, перегнувшись через спинку сидения, и приложил руку ко лбу Логана. — Температуры вроде нет...  
— Да все у меня в порядке! — Логан раздраженно сбросил с себя руку брата, — В этих лесах живут совы. Услышишь — принюхаешься. Поймешь, что это я — вылезешь. В первый раз, что ли?  
— Я буду скучать! — Виктор скорчил умильную физиономию.  
Логан закатил глаза.  
— Вот только не начинай...  
— Не буду, — покорно согласился Виктор и нырнул в салон. Послышался звук открываемой бутылки. — Веди себя хорошо!  
— И тебе не хворать. Не спейся, алкоголик! — вежливо сказал Логан, подхватил сумку и быстрым шагом пошел обратно к воротам, искренне надеясь, что переполох со свалившимся учеником отвлечет Ксавье от его скромной персоны. 

Профессор ждал его почти на пороге. Пацан в футболке «Пинк Флойд» — Пьетро, кажется? — пытался стоять за спинкой его кресла с максимально виноватым видом. Получалось плохо — и стоять, и вид. Раскаяния в широко расставленных серых глазах не было ни на йоту. И весь он был какой-то суетный, маячил туда-сюда, ужасно действуя на нервы. Со второго взгляда Логан обнаружил у него совершенно седые волосы. Неудивительно, наверное, очень насыщенная у пацана жизнь. В его-то годы да столько бегать. Небось первый гонец за пивом среди соучеников.  
— Разобрались с машиной и другом? — спросил Ксавье с улыбкой.  
Логан дернулся и напомнил себе, что его мысли профессор читать не мог и вообще был не в состоянии за ним следить, а значит, все в порядке. Просто надо соблюдать большую осторожность.  
— Я за чаем! — сообщил пацан и вихрем унесся. Логан моргнул. Через мгновение пацан вернулся на свое место, уже с дымящейся чашкой.  
— Кофе будешь? — спросил он у Ксавье, кивнул сам себе и еще через пару секунд сунул профессору в руки смешную чашку с оленем.  
— А ты что будешь? — вцепился он взглядом в Логана, который только и успевал, что моргать. Даже сумку на пол не поставил. — Чай? Кофе? Молоко? Учти, молоко для котят.  
— Для каких котят, Пьетро? — вежливо поинтересовался профессор, чуть повернув голову.  
— Пятнистые котята, три штуки, Хэнк нашел, мы растим. В подвале!  
— О, — только и смог ответить профессор, тоже моргнув в сторону пацана. Потом перевел извиняющийся взгляд на Логана и приложил пальцы к виску, нахмурившись. Через пару мгновений его лицо разгладилось, улыбка, покинувшая было мягкий рот, вернулась на место. Логан принюхался. Ему было неуютно. Дом и так был полон непривычных, странных запахов, но Ксавье просто путал его. Вот запах злости, недовольства, и тут же — никакого следа, но зато глубокое удовлетворение. Логан не часто встречал подобных ему.  
Наверху вдруг что-то грохнуло, зазвенело и покатилось. Пьетро унесся тда. Логан задержал на нем долгий взгляд.  
— Простите, мистер Ксавье...  
— Можно просто Чарльз.  
— Хорошо, Чарльз... Простите, он — телепортер?  
— Нет, — устало выдохнул Чарльз, — просто очень быстрый. Вы... привыкните.  
— Он тоже среди учеников? — уточнил Логан, отчаянно надеясь на положительный ответ. Мысль о том, что _это_ может еще и преподавать, привела его в тихий ужас.  
— Считается, что да. Он... на особом положении, как и его сестра. Я воспитываю их. Сироты при живых родителях, — Чарльз поморщился. — Не будем об этом. В самом деле, я не предложил вам выпить. Не желаете?  
— Нет, спасибо. Мы говорили о том, чтобы сегодня же приступить к занятиям.  
— О да. Конечно. Весьма похвальное рвение, — профессор сверился с часами, висящими в холле. — Через полчаса у детей обед. Мы стараемся, чтобы обед проходил в одно и то же время, как опыт социального общения. В остальное время у всех все индивидуально.  
— На! — Пьетро появился перед Логаном и сунул ему какой-то листок в свободную от сумки руку. — Твое расписание!  
— Спасибо, — выдавил Логан, но Пьетро уже куда-то смылся.  
Краем глаза он заметил, что Чарльз прячет улыбку в чашке с остывающим кофе.  
— Проводить вас до спальни? Я сейчас совершенно свободен. Заодно объясню вам, как добраться до класса. Надеюсь, у вас не возникнет проблем с первым занятием. Студенты оповещены о новом преподавателе, не волнуйтесь.  
— Да я не волнуюсь...  
— Я в этом уверен. Так вас проводить?  
Логан встретил прямой, с чуть заметной на дне хитринкой, взгляд, и неожиданно для себя сказал:  
— Да, конечно. Это было бы просто замечательно. 

Чарльз оставил Логана обустраиваться в спальне и выехал в коридор. Улыбка спала с его подвижного лица. В глубокой задумчивости он двинулся по коридору по направлению к кабинету. В дверях его уже ждал Пьетро, тоже серьезный и собранный.  
— Я помыл кружки! — сообщил он. — Ты забыл свою внизу. Сделать новый кофе?  
— Сделай, пожалуйста... — Чарльз прижал пальцы к вискам.  
Пьетро вспышкой унесся вниз, вернулся с двумя чашками, плюхнул одну на стол под нос Чарльза, вместе с другой завалился в кресло. Чарльз уже сидел за столом, опустив голову на локти.  
— Спасибо...  
— Чарли, — серьезно позвал Пьетро. — Мне это все не нравится, старик.  
— Мне тоже. Если бы ты только знал, как мне это все не нравится...  
— У него походка... Знаешь, как у зверя. Я понаблюдал. С чего бы гарвардскому зануде так ходить? Словно на него в любой момент могут напасть, и он готов к защите. А еще он все нюхает. Постоянно нюхает. И глаза у него холодные, острые, бррр просто, ужас какой-то! Ты его зачем пустил?  
— Не мог не пустить. С виду все так гладко... Вдруг он и правда хороший педагог, а мы с тобой уже дергаемся от каждого дуновения ветерка?  
— Смотри, превратится ветерок в торнадо, тогда и поговорим о пессимизме! — Пьетро забегал по комнате, переложил пару стопок книг, поправил картину на стене и, наконец, зафиксировался на подоконнике. — Ты его проверил? Прочитал же?  
— Пьетро! Он нечитаемый.  
— Че-е-е-его?!! Ну, приехали...  
— Я не могу его прочитать. И это не внешние блоки, которые я мог бы взломать, это... Бывают такие люди, от рождения. Тоже своего рода мутация.  
— А досье его? Ты звонил в Гарвард? Или откуда он там?  
— Нет, еще нет... — Чарльз потянулся за телефоном. — Ты больше ничего не заметил?  
— Заметил. Дай бумажку. И звони.  
Чарльз несколько удивленно кивнул на стол, заваленный письменными принадлежностями, и набрал номер. Дождался ответа, попросил к телефону своего знакомого профессора и защебетал, сжимая пальцами висок.  
— А... Да, конечно! Кто же не знает, поздравляю, хоть и с опозданием... А скажите, Джеймс Хоулетт... Историк. Да... У Кэти Хольден? Вы не могли бы пригласить ее к телефону? Конечно. Спасибо... Здравствуйте, говорит Чарльз Ксавье, директор школы для одаренных детей Ксавье... Да, я тоже рад... Вы не подскажете, Джеймс Хоулетт? Был? О, спасибо. Вы знаете, рекомендации у него блестящие, но я всегда предпочту трижды перепроверить... У меня сложные дети, к ним нужен особый подход... Вы уверены? Спасибо. Очень рад. До свидания!  
Чарльз повесил трубку и уронил голову на руки. Тяжело выдохнул.  
— Ну? — Пьетро тут же оказался на стуле для посетителей.  
— Ничего. На словах все гладко, на деле — голое вранье. Нет там никакого Джеймса Хоулетта.  
Пьетро присвистнул.  
— Но они говорят, что есть? Крутое алиби у мужика.  
— Но зачем?  
— Поживем — увидим, выживем — учтем, — наставительно заметил Пьетро. — На, смотри, я нарисовал. Знаешь, что за штука?  
Чарльз взял листок, внимательно рассматривая.  
— Знаю. Военный жетон называется. Это ты у него подсмотрел?  
— Ага. Он носит его на шее под рубашкой.  
— Ты что, подсматривал за гостем?!  
— Я собирал информацию!  
— Так... замнем пока, — Чарльз снова потер висок. — Боюсь, вечером кому-то придется меня подменить...  
— Голова? Аспирин? Топор? — в голосе Пьетро звучало неподдельное сочувствие.  
— Все и сразу. Но потом, — Чарльз вгляделся в рисунок. — Что тут написано? «Логан»... «Росомаха»! И номер...  
— Ты поищешь?  
— Поищу. Мне придется выбраться в город и посмотреть архивы. Ты же присмотришь за нашим гостем?  
— Положись на меня, старик! — Пьетро ухмыльнулся, но глаза оставались серьезными. — Так, катись-ка ты спать. А я схожу пожру и загляну на лекцию к нашему мистеру Хо-о-о-оулетту. У меня, знаешь ли, большие пробелы в образовании... Особенно в истории...  
— Будь прилежным учеником, — хмыкнул Чарльз.  
Пьетро подмигнул ему и исчез, успев по дороге принести аспирин и задернуть тяжелые шторы. Чарльз благодарно улыбнулся в пустоту. 

V. 

Логан глубоко вздохнул, зачем-то поправил галстук и взялся за ручку двери. Вошел, огляделся — небольшой кабинет, несколько школьных парт, поставленных в два ряда, учительский стол из хорошего красного дерева, ящики для письменных принадлежностей, книжные полки, на стене большая классная доска. Чуткий нюх принес Логану запах хорошей бумаги. Здесь все было высшего качества. Профессор Ксавье, видимо, весьма заботится о своих учениках... и о своей репутации.  
Логан спокойным шагом пересек комнату, остановился у письменного стола и обвел взглядом класс.  
Двенадцать подростков разных возрастов, у некоторых — ярко выраженная мутация вроде цвета кожи или перепонок, остальные выглядят совершенно обычно, но нос Логана обмануть у них не получилось. Помимо прочего, всех выдают глаза — тень затравленности есть в каждом. Слишком мало времени они провели, чтобы можно было привыкнуть к безопасности.  
— Аааа, простите-подождите, только не начинайте без меня! — в кабинет ворвался серый вихрь. Пролетел через все помещение, разбрасывая тетради, вернулся, все подобрал, разложил как было, приткнулся на подоконник. — Я Пьетро, мистер Хоулетт, и мне тоже интересно, очень. Очень интересно. Очень.  
— Не староват ты для базовых дисциплин? — ехидно осведомилась очень красивая девочка с двумя длинными косами.  
— Отстань, Юдифь! — Пьетро покраснел и вернулся к нормальному цвету лица с той же скоростью, с которой делал все остальное. — Вы, может, не знаете еще, мистер Хоулетт, но у нас тут возраст заботит только тех, кто совсем недавно покинул гостеприимные объятия дорогих интернатов... — он бросил на девочку выразительный взгляд. Она хмыкнула и отвернулась. — Вот, например, она, — он ткнул пальцем, — Юдифь. Ей пятнадцать, она тут недавно. Никак не может смириться с тем, что она тут не уникальная такая... А вот Джефферсон, который похож на ящерицу, он здесь почти с основания Школы. Ему девятнадцать. Это Анна, она умеет замораживать время, ей десять. Клара, телекинетик, ей двадцать три. Винни, может съесть и переварить что угодно, поэтому мы никогда не допускаем его к дежурству по кухне, ему семнадцать. Агата: умеет превращать вещи в их полную противоположность, жидкое в твердое, свинец в золото - мечта средневековых алхимиков! И ей еще нет девяти! А вот Клаус, он умеет проходить сквозь стены, но пока застревает в дверях. Ему тоже пятнадцать. Сэм, ему семнадцать, он властелин воды... Рональд, он очень быстро бегает, однажды он почти догнал меня, ему двадцать... Фрэнк, хамелеон, сливается с местностью, ему почти тридцать, а по нему не скажешь, да? Лайла, она сверхловкая, ей одиннадцать... Это Сэнди, он прямо Песочный Человек, дует песком, и человек засыпает... Джон, обладает чувствительностью насекомого и иногда так же противно жужжит, а вообще он хороший... Ему тоже пятнадцать... Вот.  
— Выдохся? — спокойно спросил Логан, успевший за это время сесть за стол и начать заполнять найденный на столе журнал.  
— Не-а, — улыбнулся до ушей Пьетро. — Кстати, я — Пьетро...  
— ...я это уже понял, — не отрываясь от журнала, уронил Логан.  
— ...и мне двадцать шесть! — проигнорировав его, закончил пацан. Логан отложил ручку и посмотрел на него с оттенком удивления. Вот уж о ком бы не подумал. Выглядел парень на все шестнадцать, да и вел себя... не лучше. Логану доводилось иметь дело с такими подростками, самый неприятный возраст. Двадцать шесть, надо же. Видимо, некоторым мутация идет во вред, превращая эволюцию в деградацию. Бывает.  
— Спасибо, Пьетро, за ценную информацию, которая уже была указана в этом журнале, — Логан сощурился, — но прошу больше не встревать без разрешения. Если хочешь, можешь оставаться на подоконнике.  
— Спасибо, сэр! — изобразил корявый поклон Пьетро и сделал вид, что внимательно слушает учителя.  
Логан обреченно вздохнул. Он совершенно не представлял себе, о чем будет говорить. Назваться учителем истории легко, но не обращаться же к классу с формулировкой «я там был, и все было не так»? Недопустимо. Конспирация требовала следовать букве учебников последнего образца, в которые Логан, конечно же, заглядывал накануне, но уже успел все забыть. А тут тринадцать разновозрастных заноз вцепились в него глазами и ждут промаха, спасибо, Пьетро, удружил.  
Логан открыл рот и... лекция началась сама собой. Оказывается, ничего не забыл. Оказывается, факты, вычитанные из книг, в сочетании с собственной памятью (которая иногда подводила владельца, но вообще была довольно-таки неплохим хранилищем бесценной информации о человеческой природе) вполне уложились в голове, и осталось только передать их напрямую в тетрадки старательно записывающих слушателей. Вряд ли что-то останется в их головах, конечно, но хоть перечитать потом смогут.  
Логан говорил увлеченно, не останавливаясь, и разошелся настолько, что к концу урока вовлек всех и каждого в классе в увлеченную дискуссию о предпосылках колонизации Америки.  
Пьетро поймал себя на том, что ему внезапно было интересно слушать этого мистера Хоулетта. С одной стороны, он продолжал не внушать абсолютно никакого доверия, а с другой... Все в нем осветилось вдруг какой-то внутренней радостью, осмысленностью. Чарльз называл это «педагогическим катарсисом», когда учитель попадает в ту точку, где его внимание и внимание учеников достигает наивысшего предела. Он был... счастлив? Наблюдая за ним, Пьетро уверился в мысли, что да. Однако выпускать его из виду было никак нельзя. Поставив галочку в голове, Пьетро вернулся к дискуссии — он терпеть не мог, когда где-то там без него спорили. 

VI. 

Хэнк припарковал машину возле гаража и вышел, чтобы помочь выбраться Чарльзу. Ему давно удалось переоборудовать свой личный автомобиль под нужды инвалида, но все еще не удавалось добиться полной автоматизации процесса. Впрочем, Хэнк никогда не отказывал Чарльзу в удовольствии побыть его личным водителем.  
— Спасибо, Хэнк, — Чарльз действовал привычно, почти неосознанно, взгляд его бродил по деревьям и крыше гаража. Хэнку был знаком этот взгляд. Чарльз сейчас находился очень, очень далеко отсюда.  
— Нашел что-нибудь? — заботливо спросил он, толкая коляску в сторону особняка.  
— Да... Можно сказать, что нашел, — Чарльз откинулся на спинку коляски и поднял голову, сфокусировав взгляд на Хэнке: — Провези меня по парку, хорошо? Такая погода солнечная...  
— Как скажешь... — прогулка и впрямь виделась неплохой идеей. Несмотря на то, что день клонился к закату, было еще достаточно светло. Даже вечерняя прохлада манила, вместо того, чтобы гнать в дом. Осень еще только начинала золотить листья, кроны деревьев оставались зелеными.  
Чарльз молчал, и Хэнк молчал вместе с ним. За годы тесной дружбы и не менее тесного сотрудничества они научились молчать и сосуществовать ко взаимному удовольствию. Каждый думал о своем, каждому было, что удержать в себе, но это разделенное одиночество было для каждого из них маленьким островком спокойствия в шумном школьном мирке.  
Около изящной садовой беседки их догнал Пьетро.  
— Привет, я быстро, — он плюхнулся на увитую плющом скамейку. — Поставь блок!  
Хэнк закатил коляску в беседку. Чарльз прижал пальцы к виску.  
— Можем говорить. Нас не услышат. К чему таинственность?  
— Да хрен знает, может, он в кустах затаится? У меня-то нет носа, который все вынюхивает! Хэнк не развивает в себе свои искусственно приобретенные звериные инстинкты, а ты его не читаешь. Ты будешь рисковать?  
— Не буду, не буду, уговорил, — Чарльз рассмеялся и тут же посерьезнел снова. — Что-нибудь случилось?  
— Пока нет, — Пьетро помотал лохматой головой. — Я был у него на уроке, ведет он отменно, нечего сказать. Хотя поначалу растерялся и пытался строить из себя строгого тирана. Но быстро забыл об этой идее, сам уроком увлекся. Но что-то в нем меня все равно царапает...  
— Правильно царапает, — кивнул Чарльз. — Я был в национальном архиве. Решил проверить, не упоминается ли где в хрониках имя Джеймса Хоулетта. И нашел...  
— Что нашел? — нетерпеливо насел на него Пьетро.  
— Нашел. Его. Джеймс Хоулетт, прозвище «Росомаха». Похож на собственные фотографии — не отличить. Взгляни на этот снимок...  
— Какой год?! Девятьсот пятнадцатый? — Пьетро вцепился в фотографию.  
— Это еще не все. Эти фото я нашел в подшивке по Второй Мировой... Канада.  
— Он что, вообще не меняется?  
— Возможно... Мы же знаем, что он регенерант. Есть над чем подумать. Так же его имя встречалось в более поздних военных конфликтах, в основном связанных с Канадой. И везде с ним рядом фигурирует этот человек, — Чарльз постучал пальцем по первой фотографии. — Виктор Крид, он же «Саблезубый». Как видите, сходство с объектом просто поразительное.  
— Это же еще не все? — напрягся Хэнк.  
— Нет, — Чарльз прикрыл глаза, вздохнул и достал из лежащей на коленях папки пару газетных вырезок. — Я просмотрел на всякий случай современную прессу. Здесь заметка об ограблении банка, подозревают банду неуловимых наемников «Хоулетт&Крид». А здесь о них провели целое журналистское расследование, правда, безрезультатное...  
— Интересно, ребята хоть догадываются, что знамениты? — Пьетро осмотрел вырезки, едва не лизнул каждую из них. — Я же говорил! Я же говорил, что здесь что-то не так! Наемники... Грабители? Решили ломануть школу?  
— Не похоже на то, — Чарльз поежился. — Он говорил что-то про друга, который отгонит машину... Если этот друг — Виктор Крид, у нас могут возникнуть неприятности...  
— Ты думаешь, этот Крид так же неуязвим для тебя?  
— Это было бы логично...  
— Я не спущу с него глаз! — жарко пообещал Пьетро. — Старик, ты только не переживай. Куда он, туда и я. Ща он ужинает, проникается, так сказать, обилием яств на нашей чудо-кухне, а потом я за ним буду тенью бегать, все равно он меня не увидит и даже не унюхает, обещаю. И если он ночью куда-то свалит… Он будет иметь дело со мной!  
— Пьетро! — Чарльз предостерегающе поднял руку. — Только без глупостей!  
— Обижаешь, старик, — подмигнул ему Пьеро и исчез.  
Чарльз вздохнул.  
— Поехали домой, Хэнк. Я устал.  
Хэнк молча положил ладони на ручки коляски и вывел ее из беседки. 

VII. 

— Как прошло первое занятие? — поинтересовался Чарльз.  
Логан поморщился.  
— Как любое первое занятие. Все вроде бы в порядке, а там посмотрим. Дети милые.  
— Будьте с ними помягче. Им... через многое пришлось пройти.  
Они сидели в профессорской гостиной около зажженного камина. Чарльз поначалу хотел держаться подальше от нового учителя до выяснения всех обстоятельств, но решил, что перегибает палку. В конце концов, это просто невежливо с его стороны — пренебрегать возможностью выслушать мнение нового человека о своей школе, не расспросить его, не попробовать расположить к себе... Что, в свете выясненной информации, было бы совсем не лишним.  
— Я представляю себе, — кивнул Логан. — Я видел это в их глазах. Страх. Он никуда не ушел, хотя многие из них уже довольно давно живут здесь. Я прав?  
— Да. Школа существует без малого десять лет, в том виде, в котором вы наблюдаете ее сейчас. Но мы только стоим в начале пути. То, что школа вообще может существовать на официальном уровне,большое достижение с нашей стороны, и, поверьте, мы долго к нему шли. Мы начали еще в шестидесятых, но Вьетнам, и... Первая попытка провалилась.  
— Но вы не опустили руки, — улыбнулся Логан.  
— Я никогда не опускаю руки! — рассмеялся Чарльз и телекинезом поднял бутылку виски, добавляя обоим еще по порции.  
Логан потянулся за щипчиками для льда. Он поймал себя на совершенно неуместной, неизвестно откуда из глубин подсознания вылезшей мысли о том, что хорошо было бы свернуться калачиком на коврике перед камином и, погрузившись в блаженную полудрему, слушать неспешный рассказ Чарльза о том, как создавалась школа. Логан мотнул головой, отгоняя от себя странные мысли. А коврик у камина действительно был что надо — из толстого ворса, теплый и уютный. В целом сама гостиная произвела на Логана неизгладимое впечатление. Вся эта старая, дорогая мебель, конторки из красного дерева, массивные кресла, низкие столики, ковры, шкуры на стенах, настоящий камин с живым огнем... Профессор оставил в школе большую часть обстановки особняка, но только здесь Логан понял по-настоящему, что этот дом когда-то был жилым. Что в нем кипела жизнь, причем несколько поколений подряд. Логан принюхался и решил, что старый дом видел намного больше того, о чем Чарльз когда-нибудь пожелал бы рассказать. Возможно, даже больше того, о чем Чарльз когда-либо знал.  
Логан пригрелся в глубоком кресле, пил виски и изучал сидящего перед ним человека в коляске. Сейчас, ближе к вечеру, профессор сменил свой строгий костюм на кардиган и простые шерстяные брюки, укутал ноги в клетчатый плед и сразу превратился в доброго всеобщего дядюшку. В голубых глазах искрилось тепло и бесконечное понимание. Понимание, обращенное не к кому конкретному, а ко всему миру. Словно телепатия дала ему тайное знание, ему одному покорное, и людей вокруг он воспринимал как неразумных детей — без гнева или злобы, всегда готовый ко всепрощению. Встреть Логан у кого еще такой взгляд, он бы этому типу уже морду бы начистил — так, для профилактики, чтобы не задавался лишний раз. Чутье и жизненный опыт подсказывали ему, что от таких типов больше всего проблем. Вот эти взгляды добреньких дядюшек — они водятся обычно у безумных докторов да психованных политиков с комплексом бога, которые почему-то решают, что могут лезть в судьбы других людей и что-то там подправлять и калечить. Логан с такими сталкивался не раз, и Виктор сталкивался, и оба они старались пореже ходить по этим граблям, несмотря на регенерацию. И ведь, по сути, Ксавье недалеко ушел от образа такого вот всемогущего профессора, исправно меняющего направление жизней и судеб многих маленьких мутантов, закладывая основу для целой диаспоры, плотно заполняя одну ячейку в банке будущего, делая надежный вклад. Этот человек несомненно, бесспорно представлял опасность, как для человечества, так и, в принципе, для мутантов, уже только тем, что привлекал к проблеме внимание общественности. Логан на своей шкуре убедился, и не раз, что не готово еще общество с пониманием отнестись к новой форме жизни. Чарльза надо было бояться — и ненавидеть, как Логан боялся и ненавидел ему подобных. Надо было радоваться тому, что именно ему выпала честь стереть эту опасность с лица земли, да еще за хорошие деньги. Но почему-то было очень грустно.  
Он не видел, не чувствовал, не осознавал никакой опасности, исходящей от Чарльза Ксавье. Вот он сидел в своем инвалидном кресле, посреди антикварной гостиной, пил виски чуть нервными глотками, телекинезом подкидывал дров в огонь и рассказывал о школе. Кажется, о своем детище он мог говорить часами. И из этих его рассказов Логан вынес главное: здесь только учат справляться со своим даром. Направляют, социализируют, составляют учебный план, помогающий получить достойное человеческого мира образование и при этом справиться со своей физикой. Но никто ни на кого не давит.  
— Каждый волен сделать свой выбор сам, мистер Хоулетт, — мягко объяснял Чарльз, наклоняясь к собеседнику. — В том, чтобы телепатически изменить какие-то установки в голове мутанта, нет особой пользы, скорее, вред. Дело в том, что влияние телепатии сильно преувеличено. Моя задача — вырастить мутанта, который попадает в мою школу, таким, чтобы он мог жить и справляться с собой и окружающим миром. Вмешавшись в его разум, я создам нерушимую связь и буду вынужден направлять и корректировать постоянно. Это такой труд... Намного проще просто воспитать достойного человека.  
— Вы так легко об этом говорите...  
— У меня хорошая команда, — Чарльз рассмеялся. — Без них я как без рук. Вы уже все осмотрели? Были в лаборатории Хэнка? Нет? Зря. Вот уж кто работает на благо всех мутантов мира! Мы стараемся, чтобы ученики сдавали анализы каждый месяц, особенно новички. Ген Икс еще так мало изучен, мы стараемся ухватиться за любую возможность узнать побольше. Хэнк пока не прижимал вас к стенке с требованием сдать кровь? Еще успеет. Прошу вас, не отказывайте ему...  
— Я... не очень люблю всякие лаборатории, — Логана передернуло от не вовремя вернувшихся воспоминаний.  
— Тем не менее, подумайте об этом. Вы — регенерант, а это уникальная способность. Я занимаюсь проблемами мутации больше двадцати лет, но за это время не встречал никого с вашим потенциалом. Возможно, ваша кровь — это в будущем чья-то жизнь.  
— Я об этом подумаю, — буркнул Логан и залпом допил виски. — Никогда не рассматривал себя с такой точки зрения.  
— А зря. Всегда полезно думать о том, чью жизнь ты можешь спасти, — беззаботно повел рукой с бокалом Чарльз. Взгляд его упал на часы.  
— Уже почти полночь! Совсем я вас заболтал, простите меня, пожалуйста, — его улыбка была мягкой, виноватой, и такой же уютной, как обстановка вокруг. У Логана засосало под ложечкой от черной и вязкой тоски.  
— Идите спать, мистер Хоулетт. Завтра у вас занятие сразу после завтрака. Для учителей он в десять. Но если решите потренироваться — в восемь утра Алекс устраивает дополнительную тренировку для тех, кому необходимы удвоенные нагрузки. Отличная разминка, говорят.  
— Благодарю вас за вечер и виски, профессор, — Логан поднялся с кресла и направился к дверям. — Спасибо, что предупредили про тренировки: никогда не отказываюсь. Сидячий образ жизни, знаете ли... Люблю подразмяться. Хороших вам снов.  
— И вам, мистер Хоулетт. И вам.  
Логан вышел из гостиной, все время ощущая между лопаток пристальный взгляд профессора Ксавье. Часы пробили полночь. 

VIII.

Логан мягко перепрыгнул через высокую решетку и приземлился по другую сторону забора. Встал на ноги, прислушался, повел носом — нет ли посторонних в округе. Выдохнул с облегчением, поднес руки ко рту и несколько раз проухал совой — низкий вибрирующий звук разлетелся по округе. Тотчас же откликнулась другая сова, захлопала крыльями, взлетела с ветки и полетела по своим совиным делам.  
Из кустов неслышно вышел Виктор.  
— Детка, — осклабился он. — А ведь ты опаздываешь.  
Логан пожал плечами.  
— Начальство задержало. Знаешь, это ведь трудно — сходу вписаться в новый незнакомый коллектив...  
— Неплохой у тебя коллектив, — Виктор шумно втянул носом воздух. — Двадцатилетней выдержки, не ошибаюсь? А у меня тут только пиво и пиво. И один-единственный журнальчик, чудом найденный в бардачке. А ты глушишь виски и совершенно не думаешь о своем одиноком брошенном братике!  
— Да тихо ты! — Логан толкнул его к дереву, зажимая рот рукой. Виктор извернулся и цапнул его за ладонь. Логан дернулся, и Виктор воспользовался моментом, чтобы поменяться с ним местами, стиснув в кулаке запястья брата над его головой.  
— Вот так-то лучше, правда, Дже-е-ейми? — промурлыкал Виктор и укусил — сильно, до крови, превращая укус в демонстративно-собственнический поцелуй. Логан выдохнул и расслабился. Теперь, пока Виктор не перебесится, к делу они не перейдут.  
— Не вздумай порвать мне костюм, — сурово сказал он, вывернувшись, наконец, из хватки брата. — Вот ты зверюга... У нас мало времени, а ты все за свое.  
— Я не видел тебя целые сутки! — Виктор сделал умильные глаза.  
— Не ври. Прошло от силы несколько часов.  
— Но для меня они были вечностью!  
— Виктор! Не паясничай! — Логан дошел до машины и нырнул внутрь.  
Виктор пожал плечами и, продолжая что-то обиженно бурчать, сел туда же.  
— Ты что, пролил пиво на обивку?! — взвыл ошарашенный Логан, принюхавшись.  
— Ну... да... было дело, — заметно стушевался Виктор и тут же огреб заслуженную оплеуху. — Вот ты какой, Джейми! А еще младшенький! А еще меня зверюгой называешь! Да пошел ты...  
— И пойду. Мне здесь сидеть тошно!  
— Стоп! Сначала дело, а потом дышать будешь. Зачем тебе дышать?  
— И правда... — Логан опустил стекло и высунул голову в окно. — Чистка за твой счет. Можешь заняться этим прямо завтра. Днем ты мне все равно нахрен не нужен.  
— Ой какие мы стали! Ой, а что это мы будем делать днем без подстраховки?  
— Лекции вести! — гаркнул Логан, выдернул из пачки сигару и прикурил.  
— Ого... — Виктор оценивающе смотрел, как он затягивается. —  
Кто-то втянулся?  
— У меня их три штуки завтра, ага? Основная и две индивидуальных для детей на особой программе. Еще и подготовиться как-то надо.  
— То есть ты им там серьезно загоняешь? Ни хрена себе!  
— Эй, я же гений конспирации, — Логан ухмыльнулся.  
— Так, ты не слишком увлекайся. Нам пора валить клиента. Ты все разнюхал, как это удобнее сделать?  
— Завтра кое-куда схожу и кое с кем поговорю. Есть у меня одна идея... — пробормотал Логан. — Я не хочу торопиться, Виктор. Он сильный телепат...  
— Джеймс, — Виктор стал на мгновение очень серьезным. — У нас осталось два дня. Не стоит слишком медлить, детка.  
— Вот послезавтра все и сделаем, — жестко ответил Логан, откидываясь на спинку кресла. — Вот без курева жестко... А так терпимо. Даже очень.  
— Что — даже очень?  
— Видел бы ты, что это за школа, Виктор. Этот человек делает для детей-мутантов то, что когда-то никто не сделал для нас: дает им шанс...  
— Фууу, кто-то рассиропился с пары глотков вискаря, или я чего-то не понимаю, Джейми? — Виктор опасно царапнул когтями его шею. Логан успел перехватить руку.  
— Уймись, дубина! Заляпаешь мне кровью рубашку, а меня тут кто-нибудь заметит в таком виде — замечательная конспирация. Оставь свои штучки на время. Закончим — развлекайся сколько влезет. Слова тебе не скажу.  
— Точно не скажешь? — сладко мурлыкнул Виктор и потерся ухом о плечо брата. — Ну, хрен с тобой тогда, живи. Но я запомнил.  
— Угу, я тебя тоже люблю. — Логан с сожалением посмотрел на тлеющий огонек сигары. — Пора мне. Приведи в порядок машину! И возвращайся к вечеру. Мне все-таки спокойнее, когда ты рядом.  
— Еще бы тебе было неспокойно. Я же твой лучший брат!  
— И единственный друг, — тихо сказал Логан и улыбнулся. — Все, я пошел. Не скучай и купи себе еще журналов. Ни в чем себе не отказывай! Пока.  
И прежде, чем Виктор успел вставить хоть слово, Логан вышел из машины и быстро пошел к забору. Огляделся, снова принюхался, перемахнул через забор и пошел к черному входу.  
Из кустов за ним метнулась неуловимая серая тень. 

IX.

Утром Пьетро проскользнул в спальню Чарльза, привычно обежал помещение по кругу, открывая окна, и наконец зафиксировался под одеялом опекуна.  
— Доброе утро, Пьетро, — сонно пробормотал Чарльз, не открывая глаз. — Ты сегодня рано. Бдил?  
— Бдил, — кивнул Пьетро. — Я почти и не спал. Старик, я такое видел…  
— Что? — Чарльз внутренне напрягся.  
— Правы мы были. Этот Хоулетт вчера ночью смотался нафиг с территории, и у него тут сообщник. И завтра они намерены с тобой... — голос Пьетро дрогнул, — разобраться, в общем. Чарли, мне все это не нравится. Вот совершенно не нравится.  
— Мне тоже, — Чарльз окончательно проснулся и теперь в задумчивости изучал потолок. — Где он сейчас?  
— Наматывает круги вокруг школы. То еще зрелище… Я за ним немного побегал, но мне надоело, и я пошел будить тебя. Что делать будем?  
— Ждать и наблюдать, Пьетро. Ждать... И наблюдать…  
— Эх, вот бы бы тут папка!.. Он бы им задал... — мечтательно пробормотал Пьетро, кутаясь в одеяло.  
Чарльз промолчал. Временами его поражала эта неистовая вера в «папку», который во всем способен разобраться и навести порядок. Нет, не в Эрика Леншерра — его Пьетро толком и не успел узнать — а в какого-то мистического отца, Санту для брошенных детей, который обязательно существует где-то, и он всемогущ. Мысли Чарльза невольно обратились к Эрику. После печальных событий семьдесят третьего года, когда Эрик едва не начал войну, они почти не виделись. Пару раз Чарльз прикрыл его бурную деятельность от ЦРУ, потом Магнето вроде бы одумался и провел какое-то время в школе, пытаясь наладить отношения с детьми. На этом поприще он потерпел полное фиаско, не смог найти подход к Ванде, которая просто существовала, отстраненная, замкнутая в своем мире, не выдержал бурного темперамента Пьетро, хотя честно пытался строить из себя отца. По мнению Чарльза, все проблемы Эрика были именно оттого, что он пытался что-то из себя строить. Но по-другому тот, увы, не умел. Чарльз на многое закрывал глаза, но Эрик порой превосходил сам себя. Поэтому Чарльз не слишком удивился, когда он однажды просто исчез. Когда Эрик не вернулся через пару дней, Чарльз расстроился, через полгода попробовал поискать его через Церебро и, конечно, не нашел. С тех пор никто не слышал об Великом Магнето, не знал, где он скрывается и куда именно применяет свое хваленое могущество. Чарльз злился на Эрика — за тоску в глазах Пьетро, за одиночество, на которое Эрик невольно обрекал всех своих близких. И Чарльз совершенно не хотел знать, где шлялся Эрик эти бесконечные десять лет. И подозревал, что, несмотря на мечты о могущественном «папке», Пьетро тоже не хотел. Они не говорили об Эрике почти никогда, но за десятилетие тесной, почти семейной связи Чарльзу не нужна была телепатия, чтобы чувствовать Пьетро. В глубине души он считал мальчишку скорее своим сыном, чем сыном Эрика. К его воспитанию он точно был причастен в большей степени. Впрочем, это уже давно касается только его и Пьетро. И — совсем немного — Ванды.  
Чарльз вздохнул и позволил свои мыслям изменить течение, вернувшись к насущным делам.  
— Значит, говоришь, у него есть сообщник? Ты его разглядел?  
— Угу. Здоровенный мужик, круглый, как кот, хищный, опасный. Взгляд у него как у дикого зверя. Он там дежурит, подстраховывает Хоулетта. Днем он уедет, вечером вернется.  
— И они намерены напасть сегодня?  
— Сегодня или завтра. Они говорили про три дня. Первый был вчера.  
— Понятно... Ладно, Пьетро, работать за нас никто не будет, ученики уже просыпаются. Поможешь мне?  
— Конечно! — обрадовался Пьетро. Он обожал помогать опекуну по утрам, но Чарльз редко допускал его до столь личных процедур.  
Сегодня им обоим не хотелось отпускать друг друга. Чарльз не хотел признаваться даже самому себе, как его все это вдруг испугало. Расслабился, поверил в собственное всемогущество, в то, что телепатический купол — спасение от всех бед. Вот и получи теперь результат, Чарльз, и не забудь сказать спасибо за науку.  
— Идем, Пьетро, — решительно кивнул Чарльз. — У нас много дел.

X. 

— Я не знаю, как и благодарить вас, мистер Хоулетт, я так рад, так рад, это такая удача для нас! — распалялся Хэнк, колдуя над пробирками.  
Логан с отвращением разглядывал лабораторию. Инстинкт подсказывал, что Хэнку можно доверять, что здесь не ставят эксперименты на живых мутантах, но все равно было неприятно. Взгляд его упал на отдельный стенд, огороженный стеклом.  
— А здесь что? — невольно спросил Логан, нутром сразу поняв, что это зерно, сердце этого места.  
— Это — мой грандиозный проект! — понизив голос до шепота, доверительно поведал Хэнк. — Я работаю над ним с шестьдесят второго года! Изначально он был задуман как способ полного исцеления от мутации, но что-то пошло не так... В общем, оно и сделала меня таким... синим, — Хэнк заметно смутился. — Я изначально выглядел немного иначе. Но я не остановился, я продолжил работать над сывороткой. Почти двадцать лет с ней вожусь. Переработал ее в итоге в препарат совершенно нового образца.  
— Для чего он? — Логан склонил голову к плечу, пристально глядя на Хэнка. В его взгляде скользил искренний, неподдельный интерес. И Хэнка это подкупило.  
Он постарался как можно доступнее, в простых словах и выражениях, объяснить Логану, что из себя представляет его драгоценная сыворотка.  
— Вот как? Контролировать мутацию?  
— В зависимости от дозы. Можно скрывать, так сказать, внешние эффекты. Иногда это необходимо, я раньше скрывал, что я... в общем, синий, и детям это порой просто необходимо — почувствовать, что такое быть нормальным человеком. Я о тех детях, у которых ярко выраженная мутация, которые ушли от антропоморфного вида... Ну, вы сами понимаете... Мальчик-ящерица и ему подобные... Было время, когда даже профессору Икс пришлось пользоваться моей сывороткой! — Хэнк произнес это с такой нескрываемой гордостью, что Логан снова поежился. Он очень не любил лабораторных гениев.  
— Профессору Икс? В смысле, мистеру Ксавье?  
— Да, ему самому!  
— Он... не поймите меня неправильно, он не производит впечатление человека, которому нужно приглушать способности...  
— Это сейчас! Но было время...  
Хэнк таинственно замолчал. Логан вздохнул.  
— Вы будете еще кровь брать?  
— Нет, спасибо, мне пока достаточно. Как я вам благодарен!  
— Не за что, — буркнул Логан. — А скажите, Хэнк, действие этой сыворотки можно увидеть?  
— Конечно. Хотите, покажу вам на себе?  
— Хочу, — Логан сощурился.  
Хэнк радостно открыл витрину, показал Логану все виды сыворотки, объяснил составы и, наконец, вколол себе в руку шприц. Логан поднял бровь. В один момент с доктора МакКоя сползла синева, и под звериным суровым ликом обнаружился тощий юноша в нелепых очках. Определенно, синим он внушал намного больше доверия.  
— Вот видите! — Хэнк просто сиял.  
В углу лаборатории что-то отчаянно запищало.  
— Ой! Как я мог забыть! — схватился за голову Хэнк и унесся к неясному прибору, — Тут все по часам, мистер Хоулетт, прошу меня простить...  
— Ничего страшного, — Логан улыбнулся самой обаятельной своей улыбкой, и пара шпицов исчезла в кармане его строгого пиджака, — Я могу быть свободен?  
— Да, безусловно! — отозвался Хэнк, не поднимая головы от прибора. — Вы нам очень, очень, очень помогли. Возможно, это будет новое слово в моей сыворотке, новый шаг для всего мира мутантов!  
От его увлеченного тона по спине Логана снова пробежал холодок.  
— Я... мнэ… очень рад, — выдавил он. — Я пойду тогда, у меня лекция...  
— Идите, идите... О боже, это же надолго… — прибор возмущенно запикал на Хэнка.  
Логан быстро покинул лабораторию, подошел к окну, распахнул его и глубоко вдохнул осенний воздух. После длительного пребывания среди мертвого электрического света и едкого медикаментозного запаха ему хотелось просто дышать. Долго дышать, правда, никто ему не дал — по лестнице ему под ноги скатился клубок. Он с трудом разглядел в нем Элис, Джона и Клару, которые обхватили его за пояс и, с криками «мистер Хоулетт, опаздывать на собственные пары — ПЛОХО!», уволокли в сторону его кабинета. Логан вздохнул и подчинился стихийному бедствию.  
Едва он исчез с горизонта, в лабораторию ворвалась серая молния.  
— Ты рехнулся?! Нет, ты реально с дуба рухнул?! — заорал Пьетро, хватая Хэнка за грудки. — Еще и сывороткой накачался! Какого хрена? Что он тут делал? Ты что? Ты что же, ему про сыворотку рассказал?! Да ты понимаешь, как это опасно?!  
— Ртуть! — Хэнк попытался стряхнуть с себя мальчишку. — Ртуть! Успокойся.  
— Я спокоен! Я чудовищно спокоен, Хэнк! — Пьетро отпустил Хэнка и пробежался по лаборатории.  
Увидел открытую витрину с пробирками, остановился, заглянул, быстро пересчитал и разложил все по местам.  
— Сколько здесь было шприцов, Хэнк?  
— Я не помню. Я их каждый день наполняю. Я сбиваюсь со счета.  
— Ну охренеть теперь! А если он спер? Надо его обыскать...  
— Не надо! Имей уважение. Не нужны ему эти шприцы.  
— Ты помнишь, что он — враг? Ты в своем уме вообще?!  
— Не ори на меня!  
— Сам на меня не ори!  
— Я не ору!  
— Так... — Пьетро взял себя в руки, вдохнул, сделал еще пару кругов и медленно выдохнул. — Ты все-таки проверь, все ли на месте. Может, я паникую уже, от каждой тени шарахаюсь, но мне все это совсем не нравится. А я вернусь к Чарли.  
— Пьетро... Все в порядке?  
— Нет! — сорвался Пьетро, сел на стул, встал со стула, пробежал еще пару кругов, вытер рукавом пыль в углу стола и сел обратно. — Все не в порядке. Но все будет в порядке, это я тебе гарантирую. Только не делай больше глупостей, я тебя прошу. А я пошел к Чарли. Я там нужнее.  
Пьетро унесся. Хэнк задумчиво потер переносицу и вернулся к отчаянно пищащему прибору. Про шприцы он тут же забыл — показатели не сходились.  
В конце концов, кому еще, кроме детей-мутантов, нужна эта сыворотка? 

XI.

— Простите... — Логан попытался разойтись в коридоре с Чарльзом.  
Но профессора Ксавье было очень сложно миновать, если он того не хотел. Он подъехал ближе и плавно взял Логана за рукав пиджака.  
— Мистер Хоулетт, — мягко начал он. — Вы уже обедали?  
— Нет, если честно, не успел, — мотнул головой Логан. — Когда все ушли на обед, я объяснял Эду, чего он был лишен эти два дня.  
— Бедный малыш Эд... — Чарльз улыбнулся краешками губ. — Не волнуйтесь за него, он очень способный ребенок. Но очень шебутной... Таким, как он, некоторое время покоя только идет на пользу. Вот увидите, он все нагонит.  
— Да я в этом не сомневаюсь...  
— Вы пообедаете со мной?  
Логан встретил его прямой, открытый взгляд и внутренне напрягся. Скорее оттого, что в этом взгляде не было ни намека на угрозу и подозрение, оттого, что взгляд был слишком чистый, слишком... Логан в очередной раз подумал о том, что любому другому давно расписал бы лицо за один этот взгляд. За эту улыбку. Никому не позволено так смотреть. Никому нельзя так улыбаться. Тем более, если рядом Логан.  
Почему-то Чарльзу хотелось это прощать.  
Чарльз весь был — прощение, прощение оборачивалось вокруг него невидимым покрывалом, он прощал все, что видел и к чему прикасался — детей, портреты, перила, двери, книги, лестницы, Логана, мир, человечество, космос. Он прощал, и кроме этого Логан ничего о нем не знал и не мог знать — но чутье ничто не могло обмануть.  
Чарльз прощал все и вся вокруг, работал штатным психологом, мессией и добрым дядюшкой, был многими любим и многими ненавидим, но не было на свете того, что могло бы простить его самого и его существование.  
Он был весь — неправильный, выходящий за привычные и удобные человечеству рамки. За спокойствием и мягкостью его угадывалась грусть и скрытое страдание, никогда не прорывавшееся наружу. Он скользил по всем пронзительным, чутким взглядом и наверняка постоянно применял телепатию, хотя бы для поверхностного контроля над школой. И, тем не менее, он был одинок и не принят ими.  
Все в нем было слишком, чересчур и вне. Все в нем было слишком… слишком.  
Логан не был уязвим к телепатии, но телепатов опасался и искренне не любил — из-за Виктора, из-за того, что видел, на что телепаты способны, из-за того, что знал, какая это опасность, неявная, неконтролируемая... Бесчестная.  
Он считал телепатов подлецами. Всех и каждого, и того типа, который приперся к ним с заданием и не погнушался залезть в голову Виктора, — в особенности. Но человек в инвалидном кресле перед ним подлецом не то что не казался... Не был.  
Всей звериной своей сутью Логан знал с первой встречи, что Чарльз Ксавье не был подлецом. Его многие ненавидели, многие желали бы убрать его с дороги, и да, информации, которой Логан располагал, с лихвой хватило на то, чтобы понять: святым он не был тоже. Но не был и равнодушным наблюдателем.  
С щемящей тоской в груди Логан вдруг подумал, что если бы Чарльз Ксавье не опоздал родиться, если бы пришел за ним и Виктором, когда они были еще совсем детьми... Совсем другой путь ожидал бы их.  
Логан общался с детьми, рассказывал им исторические факты и анекдоты, шутил, наблюдал и видел: не было резона этим детям выбирать жестокий путь наемников, убийц, солдат. Они сыты, накормлены и любимы, здесь до них всем есть дело, с их болью, проблемами, первой кровью и первой любовью их не оставят в пугающем «наедине».  
Все мутанты рано или поздно становятся причиной чьей-то смерти. Вопрос в том, кто будет рядом и кто сможет помочь.  
Что будет со школой, если Чарльз Ксавье умрет?  
Что будет со школой, когда Логан закончит свою работу?  
— Вы пообедаете со мной? — чуть громче повторил Чарльз, отвлекая Логана от раздумий. Чарльза несколько беспокоило его молчание и тяжелый взгляд, но беспокоило скорее потому, что за долгие годы работы со школой он и без телепатии мог видеть, когда кого-то мучили тяжелые мысли. И невольно тянулся к Логану в бессознательном стремлении помочь и спасти.  
Логан очнулся и посмотрел на Чарльза сверху вниз. Рука еще сжимала ткань его пиджака. Логан осторожно высвободился из хватки и зачем-то пожал его ладонь. Та оказалась сухой и горячей.  
— Пообедаю, — вдруг сказал он. — Почему бы и нет.  
Обедали в кабинете, почти в полном молчании, изредка перебрасываясь ничего не значащими фразами. Пьетро приволок им целый поднос и чайник и умчался куда-то по своим делам, предварительно посмотрев на Логана очень злым и очень настороженным взглядом. Логана это почему-то повеселило, хотя говорило о том, что пора сворачиваться. Медлить становилось опасно, кажется, его подозревают уже все вокруг.  
Чарльз смотрел на него из-под ресниц, пытаясь просмотреть в нем дыру.  
— Вам нравится преподавать? Здесь? — вдруг спросил он чуть охрипшим голосом.  
— Очень, — честно признался Логан и прикусил язык. И правда ведь — понравилось. Внимательные детские взгляды, их первые успехи, их... Зачем думать об этом, когда завтра они уже свалят обратно в Канаду с денежками. И будут жить припеваючи вместе с Виктором.  
К чему эти сомнения?  
— Детям вы тоже понравились, уже поверьте мне, — Чарльз улыбнулся и легонько постучал пальцами по виску. — Редко они принимают нового педагога сразу.  
— Мне приятно это слышать, — Логан отставил чашку и мягко поднялся из кресла. — Мне пора идти, дети правы, нехорошо опаздывать на лекции.  
— Много у вас еще?  
— Две.  
— Выпьете со мной после? Я бы хотел поподробнее расспросить вас о вашем учебном плане.  
— Посмотрим, — покачал головой Логан. — Пока еще сложно о чем-то говорить... Я еще не до конца разобрался, с кем имею дело и с какого конца к ним подходить. Все разные — возраст и привычки...  
— Вы скоро адаптируетесь, — кивнул ему Чарльз.  
— Чарли-и-и-и! — Пьетро ворвался в комнату, пронесся вихрем по кругу, хлопая книгами и ставнями окна.  
Логан отступил, чтобы не столкнуться с ним, но Пьетро неожиданно изменил траекторию полета, и Логан потерял равновесие, рухнув на Чарльза, едва успев выставить вперед руки. Удержался от полного и унизительного падения, остановился, упираясь в ручки кресла, поднял голову и нос к носу столкнулся с Чарльзом. Голубые глаза наполнились дразнящими смешинками, бровь изумленно приподнялась. Он смотрел прямо в глаза Логану и совершенно не собирался первый что-то предпринимать.  
— Чарли, ты мне нужен! — завопил Пьетро, заходя на еще один круг.  
— П-простите, — мучительно покраснел Логан, пытаясь встать.  
— Ничего страшного, — ответил Чарльз, не отводя глаз. — Бывает. Когда вы имеете дело с Пьетро, надо быть готовым ко всему.  
— Я... учту, — буркнул Логан, вернув, наконец, вертикальное положение собственному телу, поправил пиджак и быстро вышел из кабинета.  
— Пьетро, что ты творишь? — с мягкой укоризной перевел на него взгляд Чарльз.  
— Ты знаешь, что этот, — Пьетро махнул седой головой в сторону двери, — шлялся у Хэнка в лаборатории?!  
— Знаю. — Чарльз оставался спокойным. — Я сам его об этом попросил.  
— Ну ты блин… Ну ты даешь... Ну ты ваще-е-е-е... — резюмировал, наконец, Пьетро и почесал в затылке.  
— Нам нужна его кровь, Пьетро, — тихо сказал Чарльз. — Мне нужна.  
— Это не повод рисковать!  
— Это повод попробовать. Пьетро, я держу ситуацию под контролем! А ты — паникуешь.  
— Я не паникую!  
— Ты паникуешь! Ты не должен быть на уроке истории сейчас? Или на тренировке с Алексом?  
— Хочешь от меня избавиться?  
— Хочу побыть один. — Чарльз помолчал и поднял на Пьетро виноватый взгляд. — Прости. Я не хотел тебя обидеть. Мне надо подумать.  
Пьетро на мгновение очутился рядом, крепко обнял, выбив воздух из легких, и отпустил.  
— Думай! Но, пожалуйста, не сходи с ума, хотя бы ты!  
— Я стараюсь, Пьетро, — уже в пустоту тихо ответил Чарльз. — Я стараюсь...

XII.

Остаток дня пролетел почти незаметно. Дети не желали отпускать нового учителя, задерживали после лекций, просили объяснить, помочь, да и просто пообщаться. Логан, впервые столкнувшийся с подобным отношением, терялся, не зная, что и делать.  
А вырвавшись от детей, он немедленно напоролся на возникшего перед ним Пьетро. Побегав вокруг, Пьетро угомонился на мгновение и ухмыльнулся.  
— Тебя ждет Чарли. Просил передать, что хотел поговорить про твою педагогическую политику. Не вздумай отлынивать, он не так часто готов поделиться чем-то из своих запасов!  
— Спасибо, Пьетро, — Логан мягко отодвинул его в сторону и, вздохнув, отправился в сторону гостиной.  
Чарльз уже был там, уютно расположился под клетчатым пледом, в компании двух стаканов и бутылки. В камине весело горел огонь.  
— Присаживайтесь, мистер Хоулетт, — кивнул он в сторону кресла. — Рад, что вы зашли. Вы ведь не откажетесь выпить со мной?  
Логан оценивающе оглядел этикетку на бутылке и присвистнул:  
— Кто же от такого отказывается, помилуйте, Чарльз!  
— Вот и славно. Мне уже начинает казаться, что я слишком навязываюсь вам, — Чарльз чуть улыбнулся, и Логана бросило в жар от этой улыбки.  
Чарльз выглядел умиротворенным и очень усталым, глаза болезненно щурились. Логан видел это, чувствовал, невольно принимал в себя, цепляясь взглядом и нюхом за малейшие изменения.  
Ему показалось, что за неполные два дня он узнал Чарльза лучше, чем кого угодно другого за всю его огромную жизнь — кроме, разве что, Виктора. Но Виктор сознательно доверял и открывался ему с той поры, как они пошли на сближение.  
Выходит, Чарльз тоже... доверял?  
Знает ли он? Понимает ли он, кого подпускает к себе так близко, что зверь внутри Логана стремится лечь на коврик рядом с ним и задрать лапки кверху, отчаянно виляя хвостом? Осознает ли, что одним своим существованием перечеркивает, вымарывает с лица истории весь мир Логана, его привычный, спокойный и надежный мир, привнося что-то новое, что заставляет тяжело и гулко биться сердце и сбиваться с налаженного ритма пульс?  
Логан много жил, и на его век выпало много встреч. Он любил, терял, ненавидел, убивал, был убит, принимал и его принимали, он уходил и он возвращался, и никогда до этого не встречал ни одного человека, ни одного мутанта хоть в чем-то схожего с Чарльзом Ксавье.  
Знает ли он об опасности, которая ему грозит?  
Понимает ли, насколько опрометчиво пить дорогой виски, разделяя его с врагом?  
О чем он думает, этот странный человек с небесно-синими глазами, выглядящий измотанным и бесконечно одиноким?  
Словно в его мире больше не было никого, кому можно было бы налить второй стакан.  
Логан медленно опустился в кресло, размял затекшую шею, выдохнул и потянулся за стаканом.  
— Совсем вас студенты замучили? — сочувственно спросил Чарльз. — Это бывает. У них здесь маленькая, закрытая среда обитания, новые люди — редкость, особенно взрослые, от которых можно получить новый опыт. Для маленьких новичков они сами должны быть взрослыми...  
— Вы часто принимаете новых студентов, Чарльз? — Логан отпил из стакана. Виски правда оказался великолепным.  
— Это нельзя просчитать, — Чарльз слегка пожал плечами. — Совершенно непредсказуемо. Способности прорываются внезапно, и если раньше их старались скрыть, ссылая неблагополучных детей в далекие школы-интернаты — и лучше вам не знать, как им там жилось — то теперь нас находят порой и сами. О нас пишут газеты, я выступаю по телевидению — не слишком часто, но люди должны знать о нас, знать, что могут нам позвонить и приехать с ребенком. Иногда мы сами выезжаем за новыми мутантами. Знаете, человечество не способно принять изменения в эволюционном процессе целиком и полностью, в короткие сроки. Человеческая психика в своей массе вообще очень консервативна. Посмотрите хотя бы на то, что делал Мартин Лютер Кинг, и на то, что мы видим сейчас — люди только-только смирились с тем, что негры тоже могут ездить на автобусах. А до этого они с ужасом осознавали право женщин голосовать и носить штаны — и знаете, далеко не только мужчины активно препятствовали этому закону. Что такое мутация для мира, в котором другой цвет кожи уже считается приравненным к преступлению? Но молчать нельзя. Поэтому мы говорим, мистер Хоулетт, мы говорим вовремя и мало, но мы стараемся привлечь внимание общественности. Нас многие пытаются заставить замолчать... — Чарльз умолк и посмотрел на виски на просвет.  
Сделал большой глоток и заговорил снова.  
— Многие пытаются заставить нас молчать. Но я хочу, чтобы люди начали задумываться. Начали понимать и принимать тот факт, что мы — есть. Что мы не хотим прятаться, и еще меньше мы хотим войны. Мы стремимся к мирной жизни, как большинство людей. Мы есть, мы рядом, и ничего они не смогут сделать с фактом нашего существования.  
Чарльз прервался на тихий, немного нервный смех. Логан протянулся через стол и стиснул его руку в своей.  
— То, что вы делаете, — быстро заговорил он, стремясь высказать все, пока не одумается. — Эта школа, ваши социальные протесты, ваши лабораторные опыты... Вы один такой, эта школа не имеет аналогов. Если бы кто-то раньше сделал такой шаг, если бы... Скажите! Почему так вышло, что все это держится только и единственно на вас? Потому что вы — телепат?  
Чарльз посмотрел на него светлыми чистыми глазами, как на маленького ребенка.  
— Что вы, Джеймс. Моя телепатия здесь ни при чем. Это только хорошее подспорье в работе с людьми. Вы не представляете, как иногда помогает в борьбе с бюрократией...  
— Тогда почему?..  
— Потому что я верю в людей, Джеймс, — Чарльз взял его ладонь и крепко сжал ее, поглаживая большим пальцем. — Я верю в возможность мирного существования между нашими расами. Я верю в выбор, который дан каждому из нас, и в то, что каждый способен сделать этот выбор правильно. Я никогда и никому не стремлюсь указывать, что ему делать, но я всегда готов дать совет и надеяться... Бесконечно надеяться, Джеймс. Кажется, это единственное, что мне вообще остается — надеяться.  
Чарльз говорил очень серьезно и уже не улыбался, только смотрел, смотрел в его лицо, смотрел с надеждой, словно чего-то ждал. Логан глубоко вздохнул, выдохнул и понял, что пора бежать. Потому что еще немного — и он сделает что-то непоправимое. что-то, что не даст ему больше дороги назад, уничтожив окончательно его прежнюю, хорошую, в целом, жизнь.  
Медленно, очень медленно он встал с кресла, сделал два шага и опустился на колени перед инвалидным креслом, развернул руку Чарльза к себе и осторожно поцеловал ладонь, не решаясь поднять на него глаза.  
Часа пробили полночь.

XIII.

Чарльз аккуратно высвободил ладонь и перехватил пальцами лицо Логана за подбородок, разворачивая к себе. В отблесках камина темные глаза Логана влажно блестели. Тишину вокруг них можно было резать на куски.  
Логан облизнул губы. Чарльз приблизился, его лицо закрыла прозрачная, тонкая тень. Логану захотелось немедленно отвести эту тень от его лица. Он приподнялся с колен, опираясь на подлокотники его кресла, и провел ладонью по его щеке. Кожа на ощупь оказалась мягкой, чуть суховатой и очень горячей. Под пальцами проскользнуло мокрое. Чарльз виновато моргнул и облизнул губы. Логан пальцем стер слезинку с его щеки и прижался к влажному следу губами. Соскользнул по скуле к виску, потерся носом о кожу над ухом, отвел волосы с его лба и снова поцеловал — в середину пылающего лба.  
Чарльз настойчивым жестом обнял его рукой за шею и вызывающе поднял голову. Поцелуй вышел жестким и неловким. Логан боялся быть грубым, Чарльз торопился, словно времени было мало.  
Времени на самом деле было мало.  
Времени совсем не оставалось.  
— Прости меня, — хрипло выдохнул Логан, целуя второй раз — чуть справившись с собой, смягчив воющего внутри зверя. — Пожалуйста, прости меня.  
Одной рукой он удерживал Чарльза за затылок, другой вытаскивал из кармана шприцы, украденные из лаборатории.  
— Все хорошо, — тихо проговорил Чарльз. — Только не поднимай шума.  
Логан стиснул зубы и прижался лбом к его лбу.  
— Прости, — шепнул он снова и с силой всадил шприцы в руку через рукава рубашки и пуловера, впрыскивая сыворотку в кровь. Чарльз вздрогнул, пальцы в волосах Логана отчаянно сжались.  
Логан снова поцеловал его. Получилось быстро, виновато, но Чарльз удержал, обеими руками обхватил его голову, поцеловал сам. Лоб покрылся испариной, глаза лихорадочно блестели.  
— Чарльз...  
— Тссс, — Чарльз медленно согнул ногу в колене и скользнул бедром по бедру Логана. Он вздрогнул.  
Телепатия уходила. Вокруг Чарльза оставалось пустое пространство, полное тишины и одиночества, непривычного, давно забытого, спасительного и губительного в один момент.  
— Не уходи так быстро, — проговорил он, цепляясь руками за плечи.  
— Не уйду, — эхом ответил Логан, сцеловывая блестящие на ресницах слезы.  
Дрова в камине почти прогорели, в комнате сгустилась темнота. Редкие искры бросались на каминную решетку. Плотные шторы не пропускали лунный свет.  
Логан осторожно потянул Чарльза вниз из коляски, на предкаминный коврик. Чарльз опирался на него, дезориентированный, но очень спокойный. Такой спокойный, что смятение Логана отражалось в его голубых глазах и затихало, привнося в его душу такой же покой и тишину, какие опутывали самого Чарльза.  
Останавливаться было поздно. Останавливаться было глупо. Все это с самого начало было преступной, чудовищной глупостью, и Логан сам отрезал себе последние пути к отступлению.  
Задумываться было некогда, осознавать себя и свои поступки некогда было тем более. Чарльз — белая кожа в сгущающихся вокруг него сумерках, в спешке содранный пуловер и порванная рубашка, полуоткрытые губы, лихорадочный румянец на очень бледных щеках — впечатывался в его сознание, заставляя проклинать и благодарить мутацию, подарившую ему ясное зрение дикого зверя. Он хотел навсегда забыть этот вид. Он хотел всегда его помнить.  
Он хотел, чтобы время остановилось, обратив вспять все прожитые им годы жизни.  
Чарльз позвал его — «Джеймс» — и последние остатки сдержанности и разума покинули его, оставив ненасытного, голодного зверя, отчаянного, жаждущего, влюбленного. Чарльз смеялся под ним, запрокидывая голову, вскрикивал, раздирая кожу на его спине в кровь — царапины затягиваются мгновенно, выступившая кровь размазывается и засыхает коркой под лопатками, — и Логану некуда было спрятаться, укрыться от его спокойного чистого взгляда.  
Этот человек появился в его жизни и стер все, что было до этого. Почти сотню лет ошибок, непонимания, отчаяния, одиночества и поиска исправили, изменили, перевели в другое русло два дня разговоров и один безумный и совершенно лишний поступок.  
Чарльз, словно стрелочник, перевел стрелки, и его поезд умчался куда-то не туда, где, кажется, и потерпит сокрушительное крушение во всем, что только представляет основы его, Логана, существования.  
Логан тяжело дышал, собирая себя обратно по кускам и частям. Сел, приводя в порядок безнадежно смявшийся костюм, зачем-то провел рукой по волосам. Чарльз лежал на спине, бездумно пытаясь поймать пальцами бодрые искорки — остатки вечернего пламени, и смотрел на Логана серьезно и очень нежно. С каким-то убивающим сопереживанием, словно Логан был перед ним как ладони сейчас. Хотя отчего — «словно»?  
— Прости меня, — снова выговорил Логан, не глядя на него.  
— Все хорошо, — голос у Чарльза был мягкий и согревающий, как его руки. Он лениво сел и нашарил на полу пуловер, надевая его прямо на голое тело. Логан повернулся к нему и поцеловал снова — быстро и жестко, смягчая боль, скрадывая крик, пока когти разрывают плоть. Чарльз зажмурился и не проронил ни звука, только часто и глубоко дышал. Логан прогладил его по затылку, чувствуя, как по костяшкам пальцев струится кровь. Чарльз судорожно сглотнул. Логан еще раз коснулся его губ, презирая себя за каждое мгновение промедления, и нащупал три точки в основании шеи. Время казалось влажным и ленивым, словно не настоящая жизнь, а кино в замедленной съемке.  
Чарльз выключился в один миг, и Логан осторожно вернул его на ковер, стараясь не глядеть на распоротую руку.  
Перед тем, как покинуть комнату, он раздвинул шторы и вздрогнул, оказавшись лицом к лицу с ухмылкой полной луны. Отвернувшись, он быстро вышел, пробежал по ступенькам неслышно, задержавшись только у двери лаборатории.  
— Поднимись к Чарльзу, Хэнк. — жестко и быстро проговорил он. — Ему нужна твоя помощь.  
Пьетро, сидящий на столе рядом с Хэнком и что-то ему бурно втиравший, охнул, глядя на Логана широко открытыми глазами, и вдруг судорожным жестом зажал ладонью рот.  
Логан отвернулся. Он вышел через парадную дверь — быстро и не оглядываясь. Никто его не остановил.  
Он пересек внутренний двор, перепрыгнул через забор и почти рухнул в «Мустанг» на водительское кресло. На заднем сидении зашевелился Виктор.  
— Что такое, детка? — он шумно повел носом. — Хорошо пахнешь. Хорошая кровь.  
— Поехали, — Логан нервно рванул рычаг.  
— Что-то не так, Дже-е-е-йми? — Виктор перегнулся через кресло, ткнувшись носом в макушку брата.  
— Все так, — огрызнулся Логан, выводя машину на дорогу. — Завтра получим наши деньги.  
— Молодец, малыш, — одобрительно рыкнул Виктор. — Молодец. 

XIV

/месяц спустя/

Логан открыл глаза. Солнечный свет лился в окно и расстилался по деревянному полу. Под окном отчаянно чирикали голодные птицы. Где-то лаяла собака. Переговаривались шуршащим шепотом опадающие листья.  
Логан перевернулся на спину. Взглядом он уперся в светлый деревянный потолок, пахнущий дурманяще свежей смолой.  
И Канадой.  
Запах Канады был повсюду, и это гладило Логана по сердцу. Он снова был в том месте, которое про себя еще осмеливался называть домом. У них снова было много денег, возможность долгое время оставаться без работы, посвятить себя мирной жизни с телевизором, пивом, хорошим куревом и хорошим сексом. Идеальный набор.  
Виктор нашел этот дом почти сразу, как они приехали в Канаду. Знал, что именно понравится посмурневшему брату.  
Однако, несмотря на все это, легче на душе не становилось. Логан не мог избавиться от мыслей о Чарльзе. Он успокаивался, мысленно убеждая себя снова и снова, что сделал все правильно, что это был единственный разумный выход — скрыть его телепатию, отключить его сознание, сделать все, чтобы окружающий мир решил, что он мертв.  
И ведь все вышло так, как было задумано.  
Заказчик, черный, как тень, с четкими линиями бороды и усов и белой, как у покойника, кожей, встретился с ними на выезде из Нью-Йорка. Смотрел красными угольками глаз пристально и жадно и, по стекленеющему взгляду Виктора, Логан понял — читал. Но об Логана ему пришлось споткнуться. Довольствоваться его честным словом. Логан давно научился верить в собственную ложь. Его никогда нельзя было поймать на вранье, в этом он точно был убежден. А Виктор совершенно искренне верил, что Чарльз Ксавье мертв.  
В любом случае, они получили свои деньги.  
И сбежали в Канаду.  
Где каждую ночь Логана мучили одни и те же вопросы. А если Хэнк не успел? А если в этой сыворотке было что-то не то? А если он не рассчитал дозировку? Она же экспериментальная. Мало ли как она могла повлиять на Чарльза...  
О других событиях той ночи он вообще предпочитал не думать и не вспоминать. Когда же предательница-память, так легко отпускающая по-настоящему важные куски жизни, все-таки отказалась вымарывать из своих глубин случайный, отчаянный секс, Логан смирился и просто принял это.  
Пусть это было. Было — и было ошибкой. Он больше никогда не увидит Чарльза. Он только надеется, что все будет хорошо и с Чарльзом, и со школой.  
Постепенно все приходило в норму. Жизнь шла своим чередом. Тихая благодать Канады укачивала его, как море укачивает на волнах маленькую лодочку. Утро обещало солнечную погоду. Тишину не нарушало ничего. Можно было лежать, смотреть в потолок и слушать, слушать — ти-ши-ну — потому что ничто, кроме звенящей в каждом листе, в каждой щепке, в каждой лужице, оставшейся после дождя, жизни не могло лучше привести его к покою.  
— ДЖЕЙМИ! МАТЬ ТВОЮ! РОСОМАХА! ДЖЕЙМС ЛОГАН ХОУЛЕТТ! ИДИ СЮДА, СКОТИНА! Я ТЕБЕ СЕЙЧАС ЧТО-НИБУДЬ СЛОМАЮ И НАМОТАЮ ТЕБЯ ТРИ РАЗА ВОКРУГ КОЛОДЕЗНОГО ЖУРАВЛЯ, БЛЯ! КУДА ПОШЕЛ, ТВАРЬ?!  
О покое пришлось забыть.  
Логан услышал, как испуганно взметнулись из-под окна птицы, когда в комнату ворвался разъяренный Виктор. По-настоящему разъяренный, страшный, накрутивший себя до налитых кровью глаз, почти безумный. В такие минуты зверь в нем окончательно брал верх над человеком. Он мог рычать, ругаться и крушить все подряд, но на разговор не был способен.  
Трезво оценив ситуацию, Логан в одних трусах скатился на пол, перекатился и выпрыгнул в окно, приземлившись на пасторальную лужайку под нежные солнечные лучи. Мысленно попрощавшись со спокойным и ясным днем, он помчался в сторону леса. С Виктором, когда он в таком состоянии, был только один способ сладить — вымотать его нахрен, чтобы пощады запросил. Тогда к нему, может быть, начнет возвращаться человеческий облик.  
С диким ревом Виктор выскочил в окно и помчался следом.  
Нарезая круги между вековых сосен, Логан размышлял о том, какая хорошая идея — бегать по утрам. Сразу приводит тело в нужный тонус, проветривает голову, просто чудо какое-то эти утренние забеги. Если бы еще Виктор оставил в покое драгоценную флору и прекратил ломать собой кусты — было бы вообще замечательно, но совершенства в мире не бывает. Еще Логану показалось, что быть регенерантом восхитительно, чудесно, ведь можно бежать не останавливаясь несколько часов, так, что солнце уже съехало по небесной синеве почти до самых пушистых сосновых шапок. Если бы сзади еще не бежал такой же регенерант, было бы, наверное, вообще здорово. Логан вернулся к мысли о том, что мир начисто лишен совершенства, и понял, что круг замкнулся.  
Вздохнув, он свернул с дороги и забрался на сосну, впиваясь когтями в вековую кору. Виктор с рыком бросился на дерево. Логан отсек ветку, попавшуюся под руку и, не глядя, скинул вниз. По крику понял, что попал, и швырнул вторую, а затем и третью. Получив особо увесистым суком по голове, Виктор сел под сосной и задумался.  
Логан поудобнее — насколько это было вообще возможно почти голому человеку — устроился на ветке и посмотрел вниз. Виктор, кажется, начал потихоньку приходить в себя. По крайней мере, он больше не рычал и не брызгал слюной, только тер пальцем лоб и грязно ругался.  
— Ну что, ты способен к нормальному общению? — крикнул Логан.  
— Готов. А ты готов к моему праведному гневу, козел? — буркнул Виктор, даже не пошевелившись.  
— Я Росомаха, — поправил Логан и спрыгнул на землю. Сел рядом и выматерился — сигары остались дома, а курить хотелось. — Выкладывай, что стряслось.  
— Что стряслось?! — Виктор сплюнул и выпустил когти. — Это ты меня спрашиваешь?!  
— Ну да. Врываешься, орешь, намотать на колодезный журавль обещаешь... Ведешь себя как псих. В чем дело?  
Виктор зарычал.  
— Сам не догадываешься? От тебя, Джейми, я такой подставы не ожидал. Совершенно не ожидал. Многое я о тебе знаю, но что ты вот так подставить готов собственного брата... Что тебе настолько плевать на нашу репутацию... Хотелось бы мне знать, из-за чего. Не хочешь ответить мне, нет?!  
Логан побледнел.  
Виктор навис над ним и когтями пригвоздил к дереву его плечо. Логан взвыл. Виктор повел когтями вниз, оставляя глубокие борозды, и медленно процедил:  
— А теперь слушай меня, сука. Из-за того что ты, тварь такая, рассиропился и завалил все дело, а потом солгал на голубом глазу, наш гребаный наниматель едва не превратил мою башку в кисель! Потому что, видишь ли, денежки он нам заплатил, и денежки мы взяли. А клиент спокойно выплыл и живет-радуется. А заказчик недоволен. И я недоволен, о, Джеймс, я очень недоволен и очень, очень разочарован. Я думал, мы братья. Я думал, мы доверяем друг другу. Что, с ним было настолько хорошо трахаться?  
— Заткнись! — Логан дернулся. — Заткнись, ты не понимаешь. Ты просто... не понимаешь!  
— Как ты точно подметил... Я ни хрена не понимаю, Джейми. С чего ты меня предал?  
— Школа... Виктор, эта школа держится только на нем. На его плечах. Я не мог... Я не смог убить его. Если бы для нас кто-то когда-то сделал бы то, что он делает для этих детей...  
— Школа, значит?! — Виктор почти шипел от ярости. — Дети, значит? Откуда это в тебе, Джейми? Откуда в тебе эта... пошлость? Ой, наш клиент делает благородное дело, он спасает маленьких мутантиков, надо его защитить, да? Да ни хрена! Никто! Никого! Не! Спасает! Это чушь и бред, лапша, которую тебе намотали на уши, а ты и рад! Тебя обвели вокруг пальца, идиот, воспользовались тобой и выкинули, а как тебе теперь жить — да всем насрать! Ты понимаешь, что ты натворил? Ты просрал все, что мы делали все эти годы. Репутация! Имя! Да к нам теперь ни один уважающий себя человек не подступится. Наша честь, Джеймс! Для тебя это пустое слово?!  
— Виктор... Ты не прав, Виктор...  
— Я сам решу, прав я или нет. Заткнись. Ты уже все сделал. Теперь мне придется исправить то, что ты наворотил. Ради нашего — ради твоего же, козлина такая — блага!  
— Ты что задумал? Виктор? Виктор!  
Виктор выдернул когти из его плеча, внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза и вздохнул.  
— Извини, Джейми. Будет немножко щипать.  
Следующий удар вспорол Логану живот. Оставив мертвого брата воскресать в корнях дерева, Виктор огляделся. В глаза ему бросился обломанный сук с острыми краями. Виктор ухмыльнулся, поднял его и вернулся с медленно приходящему в себя Логану. Логан мутно посмотрел на него, зрачок полностью заполнил глаз. Он хрипло застонал, замотав головой. Виктор склонил голову к плечу. Логан дернулся — рука Виктора стиснула его горло. Несколько ударов затылком о сосну, и Логан перестал рваться в бой.  
— Плохой мальчик. Ты это заслужил, — грустно проговорил Виктор и со всей силы вогнал сук в его грудную клетку. Логана обожгло. Хруст ломающихся костей оглушал, от боли хотелось взвыть, но он только крепче стиснул зубы. Виктор нахмурился и толкнул сук глубже, вбивая брата в дерево. Потом стянул разодранную футболку и намертво связал ему руки.  
— Подумай о своем поведении, детка.  
Логан хрипло вздохнул. Кровь толчками вытекала сквозь рваные края раны.  
— Вик...тор...  
Виктор посмотрел в закатившиеся белки глаз и выпустил когти. Голова Логана дернулась.  
— Интересно, а если оторвать тебе твою тупую бошку, ты сдохнешь?  
Логан не ответил. Виктор вытащил когти из пробитого горла и вздохнул.  
— Так оно вернее. Прости, малыш. Не воскресай подольше, пожалуйста. Не мешай мне.  
Он очень быстро вернулся назад к дому, влез в окно, захватил по дороге футболку и пистолет, вывел из гаража «Мустанг» и нажал на газ.  
До Уэстчестера было ехать долго, очень долго.  
Виктор надеялся, что на этот раз убил брата достаточно надежно. 

XV

Виктор без труда нашел школу профессора Ксавье. Его вел нюх и первобытная ярость на этого козла в инвалидной коляске, сумевшего так запудрить мозги его братишке.  
За Джеймса Виктор особо не переживал — не в первый раз приходилось прибегать к крайним мерам. Конечно, воскресать брату будет не очень приятно, но был шанс, что такая рана может надолго его задержать и Виктор закончит то, что должен.  
В конце концов, это ради их блага.  
Ради их маленького, уютного мирка, который уже давно делился только на двоих. И никакой Чарльз Ксавье между ними встать не сможет.  
В школу он тоже попал без проблем. Гостеприимно распахнутые ворота его совершенно не смутили. Осклабившись в довольной ухмылке, Виктор загнал «Мустанг» во двор, проведя его прямо к парадной двери.  
Бережно погладив пистолет, вышел из машины и скользящим шагом вошел в дом.  
Никто его не встретил. Дом словно вымер.  
— Затаились, сволочи, — промурлыкал себе под нос Виктор. — Недолго вам осталось...  
Чуткий нос привел его к кабинету профессора Ксавье.  
Виктор перехватил поудобнее пистолет и медленно повернул ручку двери...  
— Входите, мистер Крид. Я ждал вас.  
Виктор вошел. Чарльз сидел у окна в своем инвалидном кресле. Он чуть повернул голову к вошедшему, позволив рассмотреть себя в профиль.  
— Простите, что не предлагаю вам выпить. что-то мне подсказывает, что ваш визит сложно назвать дружеским. Не пытайтесь использовать пистолет. Вы обречены на провал. Вам когда-нибудь говорили, что гнев губителен, мистер Крид? Поддавшись гневу, вы лишаетесь главного своего оружия — контроля над собственным разумом...  
Виктор взревел и с ужасом понял, что тело свое он больше не контролирует. Что он не может сорваться с места и всадить пулю в голову этого самоуверенного мерзавца.  
Профессор Ксавье развернулся в своем кресле и теперь смотрел Виктору прямо в глаза.  
— Вы подослали ко мне Джеймса потому, что у Джеймса редкий дар — быть неуязвимым для телепатии. Но у него есть еще один редкий дар, редкий не только для наемного убийцы, но и в принципе — для людского рода... У него доброе сердце.  
Если бы взглядом можно было убивать, Чарльз был бы уже мертв. Но Виктора минула эта ступень эволюции, и он мог только яростно сверкать глазами, парализованный чужой волей.  
— Вы же кинулись мстить... Спустя так много времени... Кажется, мой заказчик был очень, очень занят... — по лицу Чарльза скользнула улыбка. — Сначала очень занят, а потом — очень зол. Настолько зол, что не поленился указать на ваш маленький промах. И вы пошли сюда, забыв, что я телепат? Думали застать меня врасплох? Впрочем, это совершенно неважно. Я только хочу понять, прав ли я в своих выводах... Поэтому, пожалуйста, будьте моим гостем, мистер Крид. Я постараюсь, чтобы вам не причиняли вреда. Вы ведь не сделали ничего плохого...  
Виктор взвыл и выматерился.  
Пистолет вылетел у него из рук и плавно проплыл к столу, с глухим стуком соприкоснувшись с его поверхностью.  
Из-за спины его вылетел Пьетро, сияя широкой улыбкой от уха до уха.  
— ЧАРЛИ!!!!  
— Пьетро, нет!  
— Чарли, пожалуйста!  
— Пьетро, этот человек наш... гость. Мы не причиняем вреда мутантам. Чтобы допросить его, ничего дополнительно мне не нужно...  
— Чарли, это не вред! Это — давний и проверенный способ. Ну пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста!!! Ты меня так напугал! Я думал, что ты умер! Я думал, что больше тебя не увижу! Ты не можешь запретить мне отыграться на этом уроде!  
И Пьетро с мерзким звуком растянул строительный скотч в ширину разведенных рук.  
Чарльз печально вздохнул и сдался.  
— Хорошо. Но только не причини ему серьезного вреда...  
— Да пошли вы оба!  
— ...но рот заклей, — поспешно добавил Чарльз.  
Через пару секунд Виктор был уже надежно упакован в кокон из скотча и сверкал глазами, пытаясь прожечь в Пьетро дыру. Пьетро наслаждался делом рук своих.  
Чарльз виновато вздохнул и прижал пальцы к виску.  
— Ох... Вот как? — пробормотал он вдруг и потянулся к телефону.  
Быстро набрал номер и стал ждать ответа.  
С третьего гудка трубку сняли. Чарльз перевел телефон в режим громкой связи.  
— Здравствуй, Натаниэль, — вежливо улыбнулся он.  
— Здравствуй, Чарльз, — голос в трубке звучал совершенно спокойно. — Рад, что ты в полном порядке.  
— Вряд ли твоими стараниями... Не расскажешь мне, к чему был весь этот фарс?  
— Боюсь, что не расскажу, мой мальчик. Это было бы слишком... недальновидно с моей стороны — раскрывать все карты, пока история еще не подошла к концу, ты не находишь?  
— Но твоей целью была не школа... и не Церебро... — пробормотал Чарльз, потирая подбородок. — Через щиты моих учеников ты бы прошел спокойно, поняв, что школа осталась без моей защиты. Ты нацелен на что-то другое... На что?  
— Даже не пытайся, твои попытки обречены на провал. В любом случае, скоро в твоих руках будет вся необходимая информация. Скоро... но не сейчас. Когда тебе будет уже поздно что-либо предпринимать.  
— К чему было мое убийство, Натан? Мне, конечно, лестно, что ты так высоко меня оцениваешь...  
— О, тебе понравилось, каких наемников я ради тебя подобрал? Высшего класса!  
— Да, если бы ты нашел убийц классом пониже, я бы даже обиделся... Но все равно — зачем? Чего бы ты добился моей смертью?  
— Вообще-то, Чарльз... Я не очень-то и верю в твою смерть. — голос в трубке засмеялся. — Видишь, как удачно упал мой выбор на Росомаху? Он понял не то, что я сказал ему сделать, а то, что я хотел, чтобы он не сделал. Видишь нюанс?  
— Вижу. — Чарльз потер рукой глаза. — Мне остается только порадоваться его невероятной чуткости. А теперь не мог бы ты громко и убедительно озвучить, что ты не в претензии? Видишь ли, у меня в гостях мистер Виктор Крид, до которого твой тонкий план, кажется, дошел не весь.  
— О, вот как? Признаюсь, я немного переборщил. Кто же не хочет полностью получить свое? Мне не хотелось так легко расставаться с деньгами. Что ж... — голос в трубке выдержал торжественную паузу. — Мистер Виктор Крид! И мистер Джеймс Хоулетт, если он вдруг тоже там, непредсказуемое создание... Официально объявляю, что вы свободны от обязательств передо мной, что вы выполнили свою работу и честно получили свой гонорар. Я не имею к вам никаких претензий. Теперь все в порядке, Чарльз?  
— Пожалуй, да... Пьетро, мальчик мой, отлепи скотч, пожалуйста, наш гость пытается что-то сказать...  
Пьетро с видимым удовольствием содрал с лица Виктора скотч.  
— АХ ТЫ ТВАРЬ! АХ ТЫ МРАЗЬ! АХ ТЫ.... — скотч вернулся на прежнее место.  
— Это режим «mute», — пояснил Пьетро, повернувшись к трубке. — Вы же телепат, мистер Эссекс, вы сами можете прочитать все эпитеты, которыми вас щедро награждает этот господин.  
— Чарльз, ты вырастил чудовище, ты знаешь? — засмеялся Натаниэль. — Надеюсь, ты не слишком на меня сердишься?  
— Что ты, я всегда рад новым знакомствам. Не так просто в наше время найти взрослых мутантов, на самом деле заинтересованных в моем деле...  
Виктор запрыгал на месте, возмущенно мыча через кляп.  
— Всегда рад тебе угодить, мальчик мой!  
— Опять же, приятно получать неожиданный отпуск. Без телепатии, в прекрасном месте... Позволь не раскрывать тебе всех секретов. Но все равно спасибо.  
— У меня для тебя еще один подарочек, — засмеялся Натаниэль. — За него можешь не благодарить... Все равно ты до меня теперь еще долго не дотянешься... Ни телепатией, ни по телефону.  
— Уходишь на дно?  
— Можно сказать и так. Надеюсь, еще встретимся, Чарльз...  
— Я тоже на это надеюсь, Натаниэль.  
— Передай привет мистеру Криду и мистеру Хоулетту. Они профессионалы своего дела, а я с ними так обошелся. Нехорошо. Примите мои извинения, господа! Честь имею.  
Из трубке раздались частые гудки. Чарльз отключил связь и устало откинулся на спинку кресла.  
— Никогда бы не подумал, что Нэйт... ох...  
— Чарли, потом порефлексируешь! — активно забегал по кабинету Пьетро. — Нам еще надо решить, что теперь делать с клиентом!  
Виктор снова запрыгал.  
Дверь распахнулась, разлетаясь в щепки прямо у Виктора перед носом.  
На пороге, тяжело дыша, стоял взмыленный и очень, очень злой Логан.  
— Здравствуй, Джеймс, — Чарльз улыбнулся ему светло и с ноткой тоски. — Ты задержался. 

XVI 

— Что здесь творится? — хрипло выдохнул Логан. Он еще не до конца пришел в себя. Он умирал снова и снова, пока вытаскивал из груди сосновый сук. Несколько часов боли и смерти слились для него в один. Запахи хвои и крови продолжали преследовать даже здесь, за много миль от Канады. Было больно, до сих пор было больно. Он Виктору еще припомнит, это точно. Заботливый братик, чтоб его...  
И перед фермером надо будет извиниться. Он не хотел, но слишком нужен был мотоцикл...  
Логан выдохнул со всхлипом и сфокусировал взгляд на Чарльзе. Кажется, он был в порядке. Судя по хорошо зафиксированному Виктору — исключительно стараниями одного шустрого пацана. Пацан мельтешил поблизости, настороженно разглядывая его. Не доверяет, конечно. Правильно делает.  
— Джеймс, ваш наниматель не имеет к вам совершенно никаких претензий, — сказал Чарльз, подъезжая ближе. — Я, как ты понимаешь, тоже. Так что вы с Виктором можете быть совершенно свободны. Если, конечно, тебя не привлекает идея сменить сферу деятельности...  
Логан сглотнул и отвел глаза.  
— Я... рад, что все обошлось, — быстро поговорил он и подошел к Виктору.  
Посмотрел ему в глаза и выпустил когти.  
— Фуууу! — прокомментировал Пьетро. — Выглядит ужасно!  
— Пьетро! — приглушенно пристыдил его Чарльз. — Ты ведешь себя невежливо.  
Логан постарался не обращать внимания на их перешептывания. Быстрым и мощным движением когтей он распорол строительный скотч и освободил Виктора, не особо заботясь о том, чтобы не оставлять на нем ран. Виктор, по его мнению, вообще не заслужил какой-либо заботы после того, как оставил его сегодня умирать в лесу.  
Последним движением Логан сдернул скотч с его лица.  
— Идем, — непослушным голосом выдавил он.  
— Вот так просто, Джейми? — Виктор склонил голову к плечу. — Возьмем — и уйдем? После всего этого?  
— После чего, Виктор? — Логан понял вдруг, что ужасно, чудовищно устал. — После того, как наш наниматель забрал назад свои претензии и оставил нам деньги? После того, как нас отсюда готовы просто выпустить? После того, как тебе оставили в целости и сохранности твои драгоценные мозги?  
— Ого, — присвистнул Пьетро. — А парень-то фишку сечет!  
— Боюсь, мистер Крид, Джеймс прав, — мягко выступил Чарльз. — Этот дом полон хорошо обученных молодых мутантов. Против большого их количества вы один, боюсь, были бы бессильны, тем более будучи настолько уязвимым объектом. Из уважения к Джеймсу я ничего не сделал вам и не буду делать, — я знаю, что его бы это огорчило. А я не хотел бы его огорчать. Поэтому я предлагаю вам то, что не предложил бы никогда и никому, кто перешагнул этот порог с недобрыми намерениями — просто уходите. Я не хочу с вами враждовать. Я вообще предпочитаю избегать войн.  
— Поэтому у вас столько врагов? — озлобленно рыкнул Виктор.  
— Наверное, поэтому, — покладисто согласился Чарльз. — Джеймс...  
— Не надо, — глухо ответил Логан, не поворачиваясь к нему. — Я благодарен за себя и брата. Все это было чудовищной ошибкой, мне очень неприятно сознавать, что нас использовали. Но это наша ошибка. С последствиями дальше мы будем разбираться сами.  
— Фью! — обрадовался Пьетро. — Он еще и гордый!  
— Пьетро! — Чарльз прикрыл ладонью рот — улыбка была неуместна.  
Логану отчаянно захотелось пацана стукнуть, но понимал — не догонит. Все бесполезно.  
Широким движением он сгреб Виктора за шиворот и потащил в сторону двери.  
— Идем, — рявкнул он, заметив, что Виктор собирается как-то прокомментировать этот отход. — Нам пора.  
Почти силой Логан выволок Виктора из школы и протащил по тропинке. Отчаянно хотелось на ком-то сорваться, и Виктор был самой удобной кандидатурой — он хотя бы заслужил. За все это время.  
Логан швырнул Виктора спиной о «Мустанг» и заорал так, что звякнуло стекло в ближайшем окне:  
— Ты никогда больше не подойдешь к этой школе и этим людям с недобрыми намерениями! Ты меня понял?!  
— Ой, кто у нас рот раскрывает, — не остался в долгу Виктор, осклабившись. Он был весь красный от унижения и явно не собирался позволять вытирать о себя ноги дальше. — Ты у нас теперь в святого заделался, да, Джейми? Может, ты не так уж и уязвим для телепатии, как нам с тобой хотелось бы думать?  
Логан молча и сильно ударил его кулаком в лицо. Что-то хрустнуло — кажется, нос. Виктор поднес ладонь к лицу и вытер кровь.  
— Вот как? Сам нарвался!  
Он занес руку с выпущенными когтями, но Логан легко перехватил ее.  
— Виктор. Мы не будем выяснять отношения здесь и сейчас. Ты меня понял? Поговорим дома.  
Было что-то в голосе брата, что заставило Виктора наконец опомниться и поджать хвост.  
— Молодец, — в том же тоне продолжил Логан. — А теперь закинь этот байк на крышу.  
— Откуда байк?  
— Одолжил... у соседа. Надо будет заехать, — неопределенно повел плечом Логан. — Валим. Нечего нам тут больше делать.  
— Матерь Богородица, у тебя здравая мысль?! — скривился Виктор, но послушно сел в машину.  
Логан рухнул на водительское кресло и очень аккуратно сдал назад, выводя машину из ворот.  
Его трясло.  
Чарльз и Пьетро наблюдали из окна за их отъездом.  
— Думаешь, он вернется? — спросил Пьетро задумчиво.  
— Не думаю. Но надеюсь.

XVII.

Металлические щеколды на окне повернулись. Окно приоткрылось, впуская ночного гостя в темный покой спальни.  
Чарльз ждал.  
Он лежал на поднятых подушках и всматривался в темноту комнаты больными, усталыми глазами. Все, чего ему хотелось — чтобы ничего больше не происходило. Он чувствовал себя фигурой на шахматной доске. Возможно, королем. Возможно, ферзем. А может, пешкой. Кем-то важным и значимым. Или мелкой разменной фигурой. Ключевым персонажем. Промежуточным этапом. Всем и сразу.  
Ему хотелось покоя. Заниматься школой, улаживать дела с бюрократами, изредка связываться с телевидением, но в первую очередь сосредоточиться на учениках.  
А этого ему никто не давал с тех пор, как порог дома перешагнул Джеймс Хоулетт и Чарльз снова оказался втянут в чьи-то жестокие игры. Посидеть почти месяц без телепатии в надежном укрытии, скрывая от всего мира само свое существование, не было пределом его мечтаний. Можно было бы порадоваться тому, как хорошо он научился скрывать свое существование, что Натаниэль не выследил его до возвращения... Но искал ли его вообще Натаниэль? Или поверил на слово своим убийцам? Убрал фигуру с доски и вернулся к своим важным делам?  
Чарльз с досадой подумал, что близкие люди считают его кем-то вроде бессмертного. Неуязвимого. Верят в его силу, всемогущество, способность выкрутиться из любой ситуации. Делали из него сверхчеловека, отказываясь пзволять ему даже минуту слабости.  
Единственным, кто видел Чарльза таким, какой он был на самом деле, был Пьетро. Только с Пьетро Чарльз мог на самом деле расслабиться, отпустить свой вечный контроль, позволить себе усталость, растерянность, стресс. Пьетро угадывал его настроение, заботился о нем, как умел, и всегда готов был подставить руку помощи, пусть и весьма специфическую.  
Только рядом с шустрым неугомонным Пьетро Чарльз обретал покой. И еще... с Джеймсом. Рядом с опасным, огромным, надежным Джеймсом Чарльз мог забыться и отдаться себе. Что было само по себе удивительным — как наемный убийца с его биографией вообще мог оказаться настолько чуток? Чарльз чувствовал, что занозил сердце Джеймса сильнее, чем следовало бы, и ему было немного стыдно от этого. Совсем чуть-чуть.  
Потому что это правда было обидно и досадно — Пьетро, Джеймс... Кто угодно вокруг! Только не те, от кого Чарльз на самом деле чего-то хотел и ждал. От предательства Натаниэля сосало под ложечкой. И совсем не хотелось знать, что было той целью, ради которой Натан был готов пожертвовать своим бывшим учеником, союзником, другом... Пожертвовать осознанно, прекрасно представляя возможные последствия. Но Чарльз же бессмертный. Но Чарльз же неуязвим.  
Об Эрике думать не хотелось тем более, но приходилось, потому что Эрик сошел с подоконника и стоял перед ним римской статуей, подсвеченный серебристой луной. По плечам и спине его рассыпались совершенно седые волосы. Глаза ярко сияли в темноте. Он был монументален и молчалив, стал еще шире в плечах и, кажется, выше, с плеч падал алый плащ, как у легионера, а в руках он держал шлем.  
Величайший жест доверия, ну конечно. «Я не боюсь тебя, но я вооружен!» — вот что говорит он этим выставленным вперед единственным своим оружием.  
Как будто на него кто-то нападает.  
Как будто кому-то есть еще до него дело.  
Чарльз смотрел молча и устало и ничего не собирался делать. Он знал, что Эрик придет. Он чувствовал это нутром, его выворачивало наизнанку этим знанием, он ничего не мог изменить — и ничего не собирался делать.  
Он чудовищно устал.  
— Чарльз, — обронил Эрик осторожно. Голос его звучал низко и гулко.  
Чарльз промолчал, не пошевелившись.  
Эрик осторожно обошел кровать — привычным, хозяйским шагом — и педантично опустил свой шлем на прикроватную тумбочку.  
Чарльз не повернул головы, продолжив смотреть в пустоту перед собой.  
Кровать скрипнула — Эрик сел. Рука в тонкой перчатке коснулась лица Чарльза, заставляя его повернуть голову.  
— Чарльз... — снова позвал Эрик, наклоняясь ближе. — Ты в порядке?  
— Я в полном порядке, Эрик, — отчеканил Чарльз зло. — Это все, что ты хотел узнать?  
Эрик стушевался.  
— Я здесь, потому что узнал, что тебя пытались убить...  
— ...месяц назад, Эрик.  
— Я узнал лишь сейчас.  
— Что ж, видимо, до тебя действительно с опозданием доходят новости. Как видишь, я жив и в порядке. Эта информация тебя удовлетворяет? Можешь возвращаться туда, откуда пришел.  
— Нет. Туда, откуда я пришел, я вернусь теперь только с тобой.  
Чарльз ошалело выдохнул, собираясь с мыслями. Он поднял тело на локтях, чтобы быть на одном уровне с Эриком, впился в его лицо кусачим взглядом.  
— С чего ты взял... — прохрипел он, пытаясь справиться с собой. — С чего ты взял, что я с тобой куда-либо пойду?  
В глазах Эрика пронеслась такая растерянность, что Чарльз с леденящим сердце ужасом понял — он даже не рассматривал такую возможность.  
— Ты... Ты пропал на десять лет, исчезнув со всех радаров, я даже не знал точно, жив ты или нет... И ты решил, что можешь просто поманить меня теперь — и я пойду?  
— Я надеялся на это, Чарльз.  
— Нет, Эрик. Просто нет.  
— Почему? Ты ведь даже не знаешь...  
— Именно поэтому! — взорвался Чарльз. — Именно потому, что я ничего о тебе не знаю! Кто ты такой? Тебя не было десять лет. Мир изменился. Все изменилось. Ты вообще в курсе, чем я здесь занимаюсь, что творится в мире? Ты помнишь еще, что у тебя есть сын?  
— Тссс... — пальцы Эрика прижались к его губам, призывая замолчать. — Я действительно не мог выйти на связь, Чарльз. Прости меня. Прости меня, я правда виноват, перед тобой и перед Пьетро. Виноват чудовищно, но мне есть чем загладить вину. Послушай, то, что я сделал...  
— Меня не интересует то, что ты сделал, Эрик! — голосом Чарльза можно было заморозить особняк.  
— Я сделал это ради тебя. Ради нас. Это отняло больше времени, чем я планировал... Это все для тебя, Чарльз.  
— Для меня? — Чарльз неясно всхлипнул и откинулся на подушки. — Уходи, Эрик. Пожалуйста, уходи.  
— Нет. — Эрик навис над ним, оказавшись лицом к лицу. — Я никуда не уйду без тебя.  
— Я тебе сказал!..  
— Выслушай меня. Все эти годы... Я шел к нашей мечте. Мне удалось создать место... заповедник. Утопию для мутантов, идеальный мир, в котором мутанты оказались бы вдали от людей. Рай и раздолье. Проект «Дикий мир» отнял у меня слишком много сил, но это стоило того...  
— Рай? Раздолье? — Чарльз издал нервный смешок. — Ты хоть осознаешь, как это звучит?.. Дико... Я искал тебя везде. Где ты скрывался?  
— «Дикий мир» расположен в самом сердце Антарктиды.  
— Во льдах?  
— В джунглях.  
Чарльз нервно рассмеялся и прижал руку ко лбу Эрика.  
— У тебя горячка? Какие джунгли в Антарктиде?  
— Я же сказал тебе, этот проект отнял очень много времени и сил. Со мной работала команда лучших специалистов. Мутанты, первые участники проекта, счастливы там. Среди зеленых лесов и голубых озер... Неприкосновенные, защищенные от всего мира мощнейшим силовым полем...  
Чарльз резко отвернулся, чтобы Эрик не рассмотрел предательского блеска в глазах.  
— Зачем, Эрик? — спросил он наконец.  
— Зачем я сделал это?  
— Зачем ты сделал это один? — вопрос сорвался с губ помимо воли.  
Эрик промолчал.  
Чарльз почувствовал сухие губы у своего лба и дернулся.  
— Не надо, не трогай. Я не хочу...  
— Я скучал по тебе...  
— Ты не имеешь права на это! — выдохнул Чарльз, зажмурившись. — Ты бросил меня, снова! На чертовы десять лет. Ты бросил меня, чтобы заниматься проектом, по твоим словам, ради меня!  
— Да. Для тебя, чтобы привезти тебя туда, когда он будет доведен до совершенства...  
Чарльз горько расхохотался, зажав ладонью рот.  
— Эрик... Ради меня ты был должен находиться все это время здесь. Помогать мне со школой, воспитывать сына, быть здесь. Или позвать меня с собой. Но не прикрывать свой чертов эгоизм высокими идеалами!  
— Ты бы не пошел со мной.  
— Ты решил все за меня, — с вызовом вздернул подбородок Чарльз. — Ты не спросил. Ты просто сбежал...  
— А ты бы... пошел? — тихо спросил Эрик.  
— Пошел бы, — выпалил Чарльз. — Десять лет назад я куда угодно был готов идти, лишь бы ты был рядом. Я не хотел снова тебя... потерять! Мне хватило семидесятых, мать твою. Хватило с головой. Я бы оставил школу ради тебя. Но ты не счел нужным меня спросить. Опять решил за меня и теперь думаешь, что можешь позвать — и я за тобой пойду? Ни за что, я... Ты...  
Эрик сгреб его в охапку и прижал к себе. Чарльз не замечал, что его трясет, не замечал мокрых щек, не замечал, как сам теснее прижимается к Эрику. Рука нащупала длинную белую прядь.  
— Это... — Чарльзу оставалось надеяться, что голос не дрожит. — Ты меня этого лишил... Что ты пережил? Что ты испытал? С чем ты сталкивался эти десять лет? Ты отнял у меня возможность быть с тобой и пройти через это бок о бок... Ты делал что-то — масштабное, важное, возможно, очень и очень хорошее... И ты отнял у меня возможность приложить к этому руку, сделать что-то вместе. Из-за твоего эгоизма... Это...  
— Тише... Прости меня... Пожалуйста, прости, — губы Эрика скользнули по щекам, сцеловывая слезы.  
Чарльз отстраненно подумал, что у него стали слишком часто просить прощения, причиняя боль.  
— Прости. Я не подумал...  
— Ты никогда не думаешь, — облизнул губы Чарльз.  
— Я скучал по тебе.  
— Ты уже говорил.  
— Чарльз...  
— Нет, Эрик. Просто — нет. Ты хотя бы понимаешь, что ты отнял эти десять лет не только у меня? Ты забрал их у Пьетро. Самые дорогие и важные годы. Твой сын вырос, а ты не видел этого, ты снова упустил его. Ты потерял очень много, погнавшись за утопией.  
— Чарльз... — рука в перчатке прижалась к его щеке.  
— Вот и сейчас... — глухо сказал Чарльз, глаза его блестели даже в темноте. — Ты отстраняешься. Ты замкнулся на себе. Я... не хочу знать, кем ты стал, Эрик Леншерр. Но раньше ты хотя бы снимал перчатки.  
Эрик охнул.  
— Не надо! — Чарльз криво усмехнулся. — Не утруждай себя. Зачем менять сложившиеся привычки ради одной ночи?  
— Чарльз...  
— Уходи, Эрик.  
Эрик подался вперед, резко, неожиданно. Поцелуй вышел неловкий и рваный, пальцы Эрика неуверенно скользнули по каменным от напряжения плечам, комкая в пальцах пижаму. Чарльз вздрогнул и оттолкнул его.  
— Эрик, нет!  
— Я люблю тебя.  
Повисла тяжелая, напряженная тишина. Чарльз всматривался в Эрика некоторое время, потом зашелся в приступе истерического, больного смеха.  
— Ты? Любишь меня? Знаешь, милый, я сомневаюсь в том, что ты вообще на это способен. После всего, что ты натворил? Ты на что надеялся? Что я десять лет зажигал в огне свечку в надежде, что твой корабль причалит к моим берегам? Что я буду ждать тебя — после твоего побега? Я не железный, Эрик. Я не святой. Ты что, надеялся, что я кинусь тебе в объятия с порога? О боже, нет, ты и правда так думал?  
Эрик встряхнул его за плечи.  
— Успокойся, Чарльз! Что с тобой?  
— Что со мной? Прекрати меня смешить... Уходи, пожалуйста, уходи. И забери свою любовь с собой, она здесь не пригодится. Я не люблю тебя, не хочу, не жду, никуда с тобой не пойду и очень, очень хочу выспаться. У меня завтра тяжелый, тяжелый день...  
Эрик прижимал Чарльза к плечу, гладил по волосам и шептал что-то утешающее, давая выговориться. Потом стянул перчатку с руки и поднял лицо Чарльза по подбородок, прижимаясь губами к губам.  
Чарльз сдался.  
Эрик опустил его на постель, не разжимая объятий.  
— Я не уйду, — пообещал он. — Я больше не уйду. Я виноват, я… клянусь тебе, я перед тобой виноват, но я не уйду. Я искуплю, если хочешь, я...  
— Заткнись. Я тебе не верю. — Чарльз закусил губу, но из его рук больше не вырывался. — Кстати, с чего ты вообще решил, что я все еще свободен?  
— А это не так?  
— Это... не совсем так. — Чарльз нервно рассмеялся. — Я же сказал, я не собирался тебя ждать.  
Эрик ощутимо напрягся. Сделал над собой усилие и мирно сказал:  
— Поговорим об этом завтра, хорошо?  
— Хорошо, — покладисто кивнул Чарльз. — Можем поговорить об этом до завтрака, но после того, как с тобой поговорит Пьетро. Поверь, у мальчика к тебе накопилось гораздо больше вопросов, чем у меня. Это будет не самая приятная беседа в твоей жизни. А сейчас, если ты намерен здесь остаться, то хотя бы сними свой отвратительный плащ. Я не люблю, когда на моей постели лежат в одежде.  
Эрик послушно встал и молча начал раздеваться.  
Лунный свет обрисовывал очертания фигуры Эрика, и Чарльз понял со всей ясностью, как отчаянно, безнадежно скучал. Стокгольмский синдром. Или колдовство? Он проклят? Обречен?  
Почему он просто не может сделать то, что должно? Почему он так уверен, что выспится этой ночью — наконец-то без тяжелых мучительных снов? Почему сердце опять словно завернули в теплое одеяло, хотя это неправильно, и разум категорически против?  
Хотя кто слушает разум в три часа ночи?  
— Эрик, — задумчиво позвал Чарльз. — Если у тебя там было такое силовое поле, в твоем «Диком мире», как ты вообще узнал, что меня тут убивали?  
— Ну, мой телепат стала получать навязчивые сигналы извне... Тревожные...  
— Твой телепат? Эмма?  
— Да.  
— И как давно?  
— Месяц назад.  
— Понятно... И только через месяц до вас достучались?  
— Да. Кто-то пробил дыру в нашем силовом поле, передав сообщение. Что ты в опасности и тебя надо спасать. Эмма посмотрела — и тебя нигде не было, ты был как будто... мертв. Мы рванулись, но пока нашли это место... Ты хорошо замаскировался, лучше, чем прежде. А потом Эмма тебя почувствовала. Сегодня утром.  
— Да, я сегодня и воскрес... Пробил дыру, говоришь? И кто это был?  
— Мы не знаем. Но это был очень, очень сильный телепат.  
Чарльз приподнялся на локтях. В голове у него сошлись все кусочки паззла. Пару мгновений он ошарашенно глядел на Эрика, потом упал на кровать и расхохотался.  
— Поздравляю, Эрик! Можешь попрощаться со своим проектом. Тебя же выманили, как мышонка из норы! И ты не понял?.. А я-то голову ломал... Ну, Натан... А попроще никак нельзя было? Ну, что ты смотришь? Завтра объясню... Не могу больше смеяться... Иди уже сюда, чудовище. Иди сюда... 

Эпилог

/две недели спустя/

Пьетро сидел на письменном столе профессора Ксавье и пинал ногами стул. Ему было скучно. Чарльз, с головой закопавшийся в бумаги, явно не собирался облегчать его страдания.  
— Сходи выпей чаю.  
— Я уже пил чай. Три чашки. Черный, зеленый и тот, что папка принес. Пожалуйста, скажи ему, чтобы он больше этого не делал.  
— Твой отец, ты и говори...  
— Нечестно!  
— У меня хватило ума не трогать этот чай...  
— А папку в магазин заслать — хватило?  
— Твой отец наказан! — возразил Чарльз, на мгновение подняв от бумаг смеющиеся глаза. — Можешь составить ему компанию во время поездки за продуктами.  
Пьетро вздохнул и продолжил пинать стул.  
— Уймись, прошу тебя, — взмолился, наконец, Чарльз. — Сколько можно маяться от безделья? Найди себе дело.  
— Найди мне дело!  
Чарльз оторвался от бумаг и потер переносицу.  
— Иди помоги отцу!  
— Щаз! — Пьетро от возмущения чуть не упал со стола. — Не полезу я больше к нему. Я тут, понимаешь, десять лет живу под твоим постоянным контролем, читаю всякие умные книжки, этим... эрудированным человеком стал! Ну и поправил папку на лекции в прошлый раз. А он меня выставил! Вон! За дверь! Какой он мне папка после этого?  
— Родной, — вздохнул Чарльз. — Родная кровь он тебе, а от белых брюк не отстирывается краска, которой ты его измазал. А виноват в этом почему-то я. Тебе не кажется это порочной практикой? И вот еще... Пожалуйста, добудь еще такой краски — нам пора ремонтировать окна. Заодно найдешь себе применение.  
— А красить кто будет?  
— Эрик, — отрезал Чарльз.  
— Ну ла-а-а-адно... — протянул Пьетро и подергал себя за прядь волос.  
— Вот и славно.  
В дверь нерешительно постучали.  
— Да-да, войдите,  
Пьетро вежливо съехал со стола на посетительский стул.  
Дверь приоткрылась ровно настолько, чтобы в нее очень осторожно заглянул Логан. Пьетро кашлянул. Чарльз посмотрел на вошедшего и сильно округлил глаза.  
— Ох... Джеймс?..  
Логан бочком протиснулся в дверь. Решимость, гнавшая его сюда еще совсем недавно, окончательно его покинула. Остался растерянный лохматый человек, затянутый в дорогой пиджак как в ненадежную броню. Он поймал взгляд Чарльза и улыбнулся — виновато и неловко.  
— Да... Простите, профессор Ксавье. Вы говорили что-то про возможность смены сферы деятельности. Место преподавателя истории еще вакантно?..  
Чарльз моргнул, помедлил мгновение, потом солнечно улыбнулся.  
— О чем речь, мистер Хоулетт? Мы не можем позволить себе разбрасываться настолько хорошими преподавателями! Пьетро, как тебе не стыдно? Уступи гостю кресло. Нам надо обговорить детали.  
Логан боролся с двумя желаниями сразу: поправить галстук и выдохнуть с облегчением. По крайней мере, Чарльз не выставил его за порог сразу. На деревянных ногах он дошел до кресла и осторожно в него сел. Пьетро через плечо подмигнул Чарльзу и унесся к дверям.  
— Итак, я думаю, у вас несколько изменились условия, на которых вы согласны работать? — Чарльз потянулся через стол и накрыл ладонь Логана своей. — Поверьте, в школе тоже произошли некоторые... Перемены. Мы готовы к любым компромиссам.  
— Рад это слышать, — улыбнулся Логан. — Собираете личную армию?  
— Скорее, стараемся подготовиться к любым возможным неожиданностям.  
— Но в первую очередь... Я хотел бы учить детей.  
— Эту возможность я всегда готов вам предоставить. Я рад, что вы вернулись, Джеймс. На самом деле рад...  
Логан промолчал, надеясь, что не покраснел. От сердца отлегло — Чарльз на самом деле не считает его врагом. Все, что мучило Логана со времени его последнего появления в этих стенах, неожиданно ушло. Осталась только уверенность в лучшем будущем.  
— Не будем тратить время зря, Джеймс! — Чарльз положил перед ним пару бумаг. — Мне будет нужна ваша подпись здесь и здесь. И есть несколько изменений...  
Пьетро вышел из кабинета и осторожно прикрыл за собой дверь, оставляя опекуна наедине с его гостем. Прижался спиной к двери, вздохнул чуть грустно, запрокинув голову. Некоторое время он стоял на одном месте в тишине и полумраке коридора, напоминая сжатую пружину.  
Широкая косая улыбка осветила его лицо. Пьетро провел рукой по двери, прислушался, убедившись напоследок, что все в порядке — и побежал.  
Он пронесся по длинному коридору, распахивая все двери на своем пути. Пронесся мимо химической лаборатории, где Хэнк показывал самым маленьким мутантам простейшие опыты с магнием. Дети в восторге переговаривались и хлопали в ладони. Хэнк сиял как начищенное стекло, пребывая в не меньшем восторге, чем его ученики. Пьетро полюбовался ими пару мгновений и устремился дальше.  
В соседнем кабинете Клара первый раз в жизни пробовала преподавать, разбирая с несколькими студентами помладше математические формулы. Чтобы разогреть их интерес, она пользовалась телекинезом, и палочки для вычислений парили в воздухе. Пьетро не удержался и украл одну палочку. Клара охнула, и палочка сама покинула глубокий карман куртки Пьетро и вернулась к хозяйке.  
Еще одна дверь — еще один кабинет. Там было пусто, закрыты окна, на стене, отчаянно поскрипывая, покачивалась искореженная классная доска. Алекс Саммерс выговаривал брату, удерживая его за плечи, за неосторожность, которая могла кончиться намного хуже. Скотт всхлипывал и молча кивал в ответ на возмущение старшего. Пьетро с быстротой молнии подкрутил винтики — и доска грохнулась на пол окончательно. Саммерсы подпрыгнули на месте. Пьетро расхохотался в голос и понесся дальше.  
Еще один кабинет — отец проводит свои занятия по риторике. Кажется, опять втянул весь класс в какую-то горячую дискуссию, ходит, наверняка, по краю допустимых тем. Пьетро знал, что Чарли это совершенно не вдохновляет, но у детей так горят глаза... Великий Магнето снисходит до того, чтобы выслушать мнение каждого подростка в период переходного возраста. Вот как надо зарабатывать очки авторитета! Пьетро сбегал на кухню, решив, что папка вполне заслужил кофе за вклад в работу с молодежью, вернулся в кабинет, сунул ему чашку, поймал благодарный взгляд и побежал дальше.  
Пронесся по особняку, открывая все окна, впуская морозный свежий воздух.  
Осмотрел все рамы, которые предполагалось покрасить, прикинул объем работы и вышел на улицу. Сделал несколько кругов вокруг поместья, поднял маленькое торнадо из опавших осенних листьев, густым ковром укрывших холодную октябрьскую землю и остановился вдруг, заметив за оградой знакомые очертания «Мустанга».  
В следующее мгновение он уже садился на пассажирское место.  
— Ну, здрасьте, — буркнул Виктор, затягиваясь.  
— Что-то выглядишь не шибко радостным, мистер Крид! — широко улыбнулся Пьетро и зарылся в бардачок. — Так, фигня... фигня... фигня... О, «Пинк Флойд»! Вот это я понимаю — музычка. Не возражаешь?  
Виктор молча и мрачно на него взглянул. Пьетро загнал диск в бардачок. Музыка заполнила салон.  
Пьетро закинул ноги на приборную панель. Виктор повел глазами и потянулся за бутылкой пива. Поддев когтем пробку, сделал большой глоток.  
— Эй, а ты в курсе, что на территории школы пить нельзя? Чарли по шерстке не погладит...  
— Я за территорией школы, — ухмыльнулся Виктор. — Будешь?  
— А давай, — тряхнул волосами Пьетро и взял вторую. — Хороший денек, а?  
— Да ничо так, — Виктор задумчиво выпустил кольцо из дыма.  
Пьетро пил пиво, слушал музыку, постукивая кедами по приборной панели, поглядывал, смеясь, на Виктора, и чувствовал — впереди у него много разнообразного, интересного досуга. Некогда будет скучать.


End file.
